


Can The Real Dark Lord Step Up?

by elvirakitties



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Lucius Malfoy, Bottom Severus Snape, Dumbledore Bashing, F/M, Good Death Eaters, Hermione Granger Bashing, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Non-Canon Relationship, Non-Chronological, Not A Fix-It, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Past Character Death, Remus Lupin Bashing, Top Harry Potter, Weasley Bashing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-05-11 09:11:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 38,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5621668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elvirakitties/pseuds/elvirakitties
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Voldemort is dead, who is the real Dark Lord now? What happens when Harry protects the Death Eaters? He has a brother?</p><p> </p><p>9 Jan 16, changed the first chapter, so when I do add the second it might not make sense unless you read the first again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Who Knew?

Harry was sitting in his home, enjoying a quiet night in front of the fire, with a new book on Defense and some wine. He was seated in his favorite black leather wing-back chair with his feet up on the footstool and a blanket wrapped around him. One of the reasons why he used this house was because no one could find him here unless he told them about it. The only people who knew about it were just two, his mates, Severus Snape and Lucius Malfoy.

His floo suddenly turned green and out came Severus with Lucius Malfoy in his arms. Harry was surprised. It had been six months since the war ended, the Light still tried petty stuff but nothing that warranted Harry's direct attention. Now Severus was here with a damaged Lucius.

"We have a problem, Master." Severus stated, letting Harry know he needed his Lord not his lover. He couldn't really bow to him since he was afraid he would drop Lucius.

"I can see that. What happened?" Harry got up and helped Severus guide Lucius to the couch. He appeared calm but inside he was raging.

"We got attacked by those idiots from the Order." Severus told him, he wasn't looking forward to seeing Harry's reaction to that news as he began to work on healing Lucius. He saw the anger flare up. He felt the magic caress his skin. It had that touch of danger he had expected but also it was warm, comfortable, and safe. The things he associated with Harry. Harry was his warmth, his comfort, and his safety.

"Were you hurt?" He asked, looking closely at Severus. Severus bowed his head in submission at his inspection. Harry was in charge of their relationship, Lucius and Severus wanted it that way. He knew Harry would inspect him as well as Lucius. 

"No, Lucius and George were hit. Fred took George home, I brought Lucius here." At Harry's questioning look he continued, Lucius took a pain potion that he passed him, "We were in Hogsmeade, walking up to Hogwarts where suddenly Tonks, Lupin, Black, and your idiot brother attacked us. Jamie fired first, the rest followed his lead. We didn't even try to get any spells off, we just disparate. We didn't want to take a chance on being viewed as the bad guys by having the light claim we attacked them first." The dark worked in shadows, not out in the open like with the Light or when Voldemort was in charge. Harry, he kept their work quiet, he kept anything they did low key. Most never knew what the dark was doing until it was already a law or Harry release the information. 

Lucius wasn't looking too bad right now. Severus wasn't sure what they had used for spells, so he was doing a full scan on Lucius. The Light had been taken to using low-level semi borderline spells. He needed to check his other mate fully.

Harry nodded, waved his hand towards Lucius. "Finish taking care of him, put him to bed. You know where everything is, and I just refilled our potions supplies so if you need anything, make it. I will find out what I can." Lucius gave Severus a quick look but covered his inquiry with his usual mask. 

"Master, what are you going to do?" Lucius asked. He was leaning against the cushions. He knew Severus would take care of him and he knew Harry would make sure the Light paid for hurting him. 

"I have had it with their Light stuff. They have attacked us without cause for the last time. We haven't done a thing to them, now it's time to make them pay. I would have thought after six months of us not doing anything they would have stopped but I was wrong. I will keep my word."

Severus smirked, it was about time he thought. He knew his Master was powerful, smart, and had a temper. He had been waiting to see what it would take for him to finally stop allowing Albus' idiots from being pests. The war ended with the death of Voldemort and a new Dark Lord was called. Harry Potter, he claimed them all as his by rights of conquest, saving most of them from going to Azkaban. "I think it's time we have our own meeting. It's time to show them what I can do." Severus didn't miss the evil leer that had appeared on Harry's face at the word meeting. Severus exchanged a quick look with Lucius. Lucius was just as excited as he was.

"Yes, Master." He replied as he moved closer to his Master, when he got like this Severus was sharply reminded of how the boy took control of the Dark and kept control. He remembered that day very well without the use of a pensive.

*********************Flashback*********************

He did it. The boy killed Voldemort, Severus was in shock. He was standing outside of the Shrieking Shack trying to make his escape when he felt pain in his mark as it disappeared for good, only to feel something tingling along his lower right flank. It burned for a few minutes and it was gone. 

"Do not touch them. They are mine to punish, mine to reward. They belong to me by rights of conquest." He heard the boy shout out. He saw people freeze on the battlefield, but only for a second. The Light didn't know what to do, however, the Death Eaters all knelt at those words. They recognized what was happening. A real Dark Lord was in place now, one that had true power, not borrowed from his followers using the leaching spell on their marks or rituals. Lady Magic's chosen Dark Lord.

Severus found himself on his knees. He had felt the power of those words, the strength of conviction, the protection being offered by those few traditional words. He didn't think the boy had it in him to do that. He was honestly surprised. He thought he knew the boy, but the boy had surprised him before. He remember the boy's home life, he still felt bad about making comments about that over the years.

"They are murders, rapist, and scum of the earth." He heard Ron Weasley answer. He glanced up and saw the red haired menace storming towards his new Master. Severus picked himself up and noticed all the Death Eaters getting up and heading towards their new Master, forming a circle of protection around the boy, showing their acceptance, showing their belief in him, but most of all showing their own power. Severus finally arrived, entered the circle and joined Lucius who was standing next to their new Lord. He wasn't sure why he took this place, at a glance to Lucius, he saw Lucius shrug his shoulder at him. Lucius was on his right, he was on the boy's left. They had established their places, the Death Eaters and those who were dark, accepted their places, accepted their new Lord, and the new power.

He went back to watching the boy. No one had said anything while people had moved to take sides. He saw the Order members and a few others ready to face off. "Do we really need to keep on killing?" Harry asked "hasn't there been enough blood spilled today and in the past? Haven't people lost enough family? Friends? Fellow students? Fellow teachers? Fellow human beings?" 

Severus had to give the boy credit, he, himself, was surprised by that speech. "We can end this here and now by simply enjoying the fact that Voldemort is now dead. It is over if we let it be over." Severus didn't think that boy could speak so sincere, so powerful, so full of compassion, so damn alluring.

"You just claimed the rights over the Dark." Hermione snapped, she was too eager to fight on, thought Severus.

"Yes, I did. If you read up on what that meant, you would find that means now that they are all answerable to me. We have had enough suffering. A lot of these people had no choice simply because of the mark on their arms, we know a lot of them didn't want. How many have told us under truth serums that their parents dragged them to their markings? Most of those parents are now dead, we know that. This is a second or in some cases third generation that didn't get a choice in what happened in their lives. We know that many joined because their family members had been threatened with death or worse. Yes, there is things worse than death." He paused looking at each of the "Light" side. "Mrs. Weasley what would you do to protect your children? Wouldn't you take the mark if it meant keeping your children safe? Remus, how about you? Sirius, look at what you were willing to do when my parents were killed." Harry let the words sink in, he didn't rush anything, he took his time. Severus wondered about that opening comment but figured later he would get the answer to that. 

Severus and Lucius exchanged a quick look that stated, "how did this boy not end up in Slytherin?" He was in charge and he was using what he could to make sure his new people would be protected without killing, if possible. Though from the power he could feel from the boy, he knew they would be protected with killing, if necessary. Harry would protect them, it wasn't just false words spilling from his lips, he wasn't going to make promises he couldn't keep.

"They have to be punished for what they have done. They have killed people, they have tortured some." Moody growled, limping forward. He had blood on his clothes.

"You haven't? I have heard you brag about what you did to those in the "dark". Some of those were innocent of their crimes but that didn't matter to you, or have you forgotten about what you did in the name of the Light? I won this battle, I claimed the right of victor and the wands of everyone that falls under that banner. We may not use this tradition anymore, but it's still a valid tradition and one I am using to save their lives. You can not touch them." The last was said with a burst of magic surging forth, showing the conviction of his words. 

"Mr. Potter you have no right to do that." Minerva stated, her wand by her side.

Filius stepped up, the crowd of Light wizards parting for him. "Actually he does. It is still a law, as much as a tradition. Mr. Potter is correct in what he is saying. He defeated Voldemort and has right of conquest. He even used the correct words to claim that right. The Ministry can't do a thing." 

Again, Severus was caught off guard, the boy had used the correct words and traditions. He glanced at him, he looked closer and saw it clearly, it was more than a feeling now. The boy's power, it was radiating off of him. He had full control over it. Magic was flowing out of him, swirling, dancing a tune only a few could most likely see. It seemed Lady Magic was providing for the boy. Lady Magic wanted the conflicts to end, she wanted their world united.

To say those words caused chaos as the Light went nuts was an understatement, no one in the Dark had moved. "Those of mine go to where you are safe, your mark will tell you where. I will be there shortly. Lady Malfoy, please take care of those who need it. There will be plenty of potions available. Lord Malfoy, Lord Prince, stay with me." 

The pops of the Dark side were heard as well as the angry voices demanding Harry to call them back. Severus and Lucius exchanged looks, this boy was blessed by Lady Magic. It was clear to those in the Dark, they wondered how many of the Light truly understood what that meant. What this change would mean for their world? What having a Lord would mean for those who hadn't seen a true Lord of Magic? Did the Light even come close to understanding? Yes, he was a spy for the Light, but he was dark. Voldemort didn't deserve the title of Dark Lord, he was an insane psychopath.

He saw the boy look at him and asked, "can you make it a little longer? I have a feeling this will take a while. The mass majority of them are idiots."

Severus reached into his robes and took out three Grand Pepper-up Potion. All three took them. "We will be fine Master." Harry nodded his head, trusting Severus' word, Lucius still hadn't said a word, letting them know he was standing with them.

Harry spoke again to the crowd. "Now I believe we need to get Headmaster Dumbledore here."

People looked confused for a few seconds and Harry stated. "You really don't believe the old goat is really dead? He has been pulling the strings of this war for the last 50 years. He could have stopped Tom even before he made his first Horcrux, but he didn't. He wanted to be able to defeat a new Dark Lord, to ride that fame train again, to come out on top of the wizarding world, to bad Fate is a bitch and changed that plan on him." Severus almost laughed those words, Lucius smirked. 

Several people felt Harry's release some power and suddenly Albus Dumbledore was in front of the crowd. "Glad to see you decided to join us. From your confused look, I can tell you are surprised I am still alive and Voldemort is dead. Your plan about me dying failed." The tone of which suggest Harry was bored, that Harry was just going through the motions of this confrontation. Like he knew what was going to happen.

"Harry, I didn't want you to die, but it was needed in order for Tom to be defeated." Several people gasped. He noticed some of the main members of the Order didn't seem surprised.

"No, you just wanted me to walk to my death, allow Tom to shot a killing curse at me to kill the last of his Horcruxes. Thing is, I went to the goblins and they got rid of it for me. Just like they told you all those years ago, the night of my parents' death actually." He paused, "don't bother denying it. They have the paperwork and it will be released along with all the monies stolen from me, given to your pets." 

He glanced at the Light followers who stood there. "His fellow thieves are Hermione Granger, Molly, and Ron Weasley, Remus Lupin, and last but not least in this little tale of evil people, Ginny Weasley. She actually believes she can marry me, have a child. The exact words concerning that were: "as soon as you have a baby, Ginny, we can kill him and gain control" those words from your mouth aren't they Mrs. Weasley? Black, now he, didn't steal from me but he allowed the abuse to continue. He knew." The sneer and contempt was very clear. Severus didn't think Harry had it in him, Lucius let out a slight gasp, but covered it quickly.

"Harry, this is just a misunderstanding." Dumbledore stated. He looked around and saw a few members of the Light looking at him in shock. He wasn't worried about those in the Order, most of them knew what was happening. They knew what he was willing to do.

"Just a misunderstanding that allowed you to seal my parents Wills? Illegally by the way. In their Will, it clear stated that Sirius Black was innocent. It also listed a few people to get guardianship of me if he couldn't, one of those people was Severus Snape, another was Minerva McGonagall and it clearly stated I wasn't to go to my muggle relatives." 

Severus looked at Dumbledore. "You told us the Will said he had to go to his relatives. I asked you where he was and why I couldn't I take him?" Severus stated. "I demanded his custody, you told me there was nothing you could do about it. That he would be treated like a Prince there. You even informed us that he was carefully looked after by you. Before his first year, you made sure to remind Minerva and me, just how well taken care of he was. I had wondered about those flashes of his life in his 5th year, I knew it wasn't as you said, but I didn't think you went that far."

"He said that? Do you know my relatives? They hate magic and I believe my Uncle's favorite words were: "I am going to beat it out of you one way or another." I didn't find out what "it" was until I got my letter." Harry stated.

McGonagall yelled. "I TOLD YOU THEY WERE THE WORSE KIND OF MUGGLES." She looked at Harry "I did, I told him. I didn't want you to go there." She, Filius, Fred and George Weasley walked over to join Harry facing off against Albus Dumbledore. Severus wasn't surprised, he knew they were honest and had strong beliefs in what was right and wrong.

Harry nodded his head. "I know, but that wouldn't have fit in with his plans. You see he has a habit of taking abused children and using them as for his own purposes. He turned Tom into the Dark Lord so he could keep his fame, he needed everyone to keep asking his advice and guidance in regards to Tom. He could have stopped the first war from even happening. He knew Tom had Horcruxes, and I can provide the memories to prove it. He enjoyed spending my 6th year showing me how and why they were created. I wonder, however, if it was his idea to create them. You see, Professor Slughorn is the one who told Tom about them, but honestly does Slughorn appear the type of know or even read that kind of book?"

Severus was trying to wrap his head around everything. Potter had a brain, Dumbledore was just a power hungry deceitful old man, Weasley's were thieves, Black, and Lupin, their actions surprised him. He thought they were loyal to the boy. He felt as if he had stepped into an alternate world. "Potter if you knew all this why didn't you say something earlier?" He questioned, he knew many people were most likely wondering that same question.

"How could I? Look at what the newspapers did to me. One minute I was loathed the next loved. Minister Idiot didn't listen to a word I said in my third year or fourth. His pet Umbridge set dementors after me, used a blood quill on students and me during my fifth year. So who exactly was I going to tell? Voldemort?"

"It is clear you have strayed from the path of goodness, you will be arrested Harry, and sent to Azkaban." Dumbledore informed them.

Harry laughed. "Try it, I dare you." Severus saw the glare Harry shot at Dumbledore, Lucius raised an eyebrow at that, he had covered his own smirk. Harry loathed the old goat, he didn't see that one coming.

"See he is evil." Ron yelled, Severus noticed no one denied what they had done to the boy.

Again Harry laughed. "You will do anything to keep yourself out of trouble, won't you? I wonder if I offered you more money than Dumbles would you change sides? How about you Granger? I know the Weaslette will jump at the chance if I tell her I would marry her. Lupin won't, he is too grateful to the old goat for giving him an education and saving him from being put down for the stunt in your fifth year when he almost attacked a fellow student. Now Black, I am surprised by, I mean he left you in Azkaban, knowing you were innocent." 

Harry paused as if reading something and let out a bark of a laugh. "Oh, now that is precious. You are the submissive in the relationship with Lupin. You will follow him no matter what he does or to whom, interesting. You have betrayed the bounds that make a godparent, I hereby, severe that tie, and remove you from the Black family." Magic flowed out and swirled around Black and everyone could see the physical changes as the Black family magic was removed. Black aged a few years, he became thinner and lost the Black coloring, he was just average looking male with dark hair. The strand of magic for the godparent bond was heard snapping. Black fell to the ground as Lady Magic was done. Lady Magic had judged him.

Severus liked how the boy worded everything. He gave away the guilty actions of the Order without providing all the facts. He also realized the boy, his new Master had his friends, no they weren't his friends, they were his betrayers, motivation correct. He looked again at Lucius who was wearing a smirk on his face. He was enjoying this. Lucius was enjoying the power of the magic as it caressed them.

"Harry, my boy, you have clearly misunderstood everything." Dumbledore said, putting his grandfatherly act into full I wouldn't hurt a fly mode.

"Really? The facts speak much louder than any words you can say. You have been stealing from me since the day of my parents' death. You weren't even legally my magical guardian, you placed yourself in that position. You obtained Chief Warlock with my proxy votes, gaining more and more proxy votes as people left their line to me in their Wills." He paused and turned to the mass of Light Wizards. "There is going to be a review of all the laws due to this. My seats were used illegally, Lord Malfoy will back me up on this, allowing me to rescind any law that used my seats to be passed."

"You are correct Lord Potter." Lucius stated. Severus could see the glee on the man's face. He was enjoying it as much as he was. "It also allows you to review any bill that was declined in that time frame by the nay of those seats."

Harry grinned, evilly. "Thank you, Lord Malfoy for that extra information." Severus and Lucius knew the boy knew that but wanted it to be confirmed by someone else, not just by his words. "Now as the victor at this little battle here, I have claimed my rights. If anyone else wishes to join me, they can. I will make sure you get punished for your deeds you old goat." The warning, the promise was clear. Harry had declared War on Dumbledore.

The Light watched as Charlie and Bill Weasley, Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, Kingsley Shacklebolt, and various other students and adult went to Harry, turning to face Albus Dumbledore and the remaining people of the "Light". Some of those who joined Harry didn't surprise him, however, the number willing to abandon the Light did.

"Harry you are going to leave me no choice but to fight you. We can't have a Dark Lord in power."

"You are right, we can't, but that is what you wanted to be called, you wanted to be a true Dark Lord. Lady Magic, however, refused to grant you that title, so you selected to be viewed as Light, for the "greater good". Your ex-lover must love you still using his words, do you tell him about your exploits each year when you visit him?" Everyone gasped as they realized what Harry was saying. "Are you going to tell them how your little sister died? Oops sorry, that is right you don't truly know if it was your wand or his that killed her in your little spat." Severus noticed that Harry was enjoying this, using the facts and words to let Albus' misdeeds out, yet he noticed, there were hints that there was more, and if you wanted to know, you would have to look into yourself, as he wasn't going to provide all the answers for you.

Severus wanted to kiss him. He could tell by the throbbing vein in Albus' left temple that he had hit a few sore points. Some more members of the Light looked surprised, but the remaining members of the Order didn't.

"Harry that is enough." Albus stated, "I am sure we can talk about this in private."

"Afraid of being arrested? You will be, the goblins are very interested in you. They don't like people who steal from their clients, they don't like people who try to do line theft." At Dumbledore's surprised look, Harry laughed. "You honestly didn't think they wouldn't tell me that you tried to use my blood and take my lines from me? The reason it failed was because the blood wasn't given freely for the information. Yes, it was given freely to Poppy, but not to you. Intention makes a huge different when it comes to magic. As you well know."

As Harry finished speaking. He looked around to those still on the side of Dumbledore. "One last piece of information for the crowd, I have a twin brother that Albus has been raising to take my place has the Potter heir, after my brave walk to my own death, of course. Albus didn't know of the marriage plan Mrs. Weasley nor Ginny had, if he did he would have hit the roof. He agreed with them on a marriage contract, they just didn't know it wasn't with me, he wanted to make sure my brother got the vaults and I believe his plan was to marry him off to his daughter Ginny Weasley." Severus heard Arthur gasp as if in pain.

"Now, Harry, you know everything was for the greater good. We really don't need to continue on with this fighting." Dumbledore tried. "I am sure after we arrest those in the Dark for their crimes, we can work on fixing everything." He paused, "lay down your wands and everything will be done peacefully.

Harry replied as he pulled a rope out. "Everyone touch the rope." Ie passed them a rope. "It's a portkey for you to join my people" He explained. Everyone took hold and Harry said "sanctuary." Everyone popped away, as Harry said, "I will see you later Albus" and the remaining people could hear the slight crack of apparition.

************End Flashback*********************

Severus felt a kiss on his lips and responded back. "Harry." He moaned, as Harry pulled back away. 

"Take care of Lucius, I will be back in a bit." Harry stated and apparated out of the Ravenclaw Castle. 

Severus glanced over to Lucius who was awake, "he is going to make them pay." Lucius said.

"Yes, he is. They really should have just have left Britain. He did say if after six months the Ministry didn't do anything, he would do it himself."

"They are going to wish they had been arrested or left." Lucius closed his eyes, letting the potions take control, he had a slight smirk on his face thinking of what Harry would do to them.

"Yes, my friend, you are correct. They really shouldn't have hurt you or tried to touch me. Harry is too protective of us to allow that." Severus muttered. He touched his mark on his flank. He knew Lucius had one similar to it. His was a King Cobra wrapped around a cauldron with green smoke making the initials H and P, Lucius' was a green Python with the initials H P on the skin wrapped around a broadsword and a cane that formed an X. All of Harry's closest friends had similar type of marks, different snakes and symbols to represent what they meant to Harry, while the general ones just had green Asps on their flanks. No one knew of the marks. No one could utter a word about them without permission from Harry to anyone outside of his people.

The few people who saw the marks outside of Harry's people didn't realize what they were since most of the marks were different and didn't look evil or nasty like the Dark Mark had. Snakes were the only common theme. They also didn't cause pain. Harry and his inner circle could actually use the marks to communicate with each other if necessary another feature that no one except them knew about.

He stopped thinking about his mark and returned to the task at hand, wondering what Harry was going to do. Harry had already foiled three attempts on his life by the old goat, he had stopped his people from being attacked so many times, Severus stopped counting, this time it was different, however, they were after Lucius and him. Harry wasn't going to let that slide. He grinned, he never would have thought of Harry being so protective of him and Lucius.

________________________________________________

Harry's first stop was the Ministry. Madam Bones was still in her office and was surprised to see Harry. Harry didn't close the door, causing Amanda to wonder what was going on.

"Harry?"

"They attacked Fred, George, Lucius and Severus when they were walking to Hogwarts from Hogsmeade. Lucius and George were hurt." He informed her.

Amanda just closed her eyes and put her head into hands, wondering what could have caused Albus to make such a stupid mistake. She had joined Harry shortly afterward the defeat of Voldemort. Fudge was still in office and refused to listen and wanted everyone arrested. No one did a thing about Harry and his people, however, the Order was being hunted by almost everyone. She knew Harry wasn't going to let this slide, he had given the Ministry time to catch Albus and his crew. 

She had stacks of files loaded with parchment filled with charges against the Order, waiting to be used against its members and their leader Albus. None of the Order, however, had been so stupid as to go after Lucius and Severus before. Everyone knew Lucius and Severus were Harry's. She knew it was more than their marks. Yes, they belonged to him because of the marks as did all the Death Eaters, but they were Harry's lovers, and he was very protective of them.

"I want a Wizengamot called. I am declaring Blood Conflict with all members of the Order and House Dumbledore." He couldn't name any other house because there was none. Anyone who was still in the order had been removed from their houses. Bill and Charlie claimed House Weasley and Prewett and then disowned Molly, Arthur, Ron, and Ginny leaving them with no name or house. Remus Lupin didn't have a house. Harry was Lord Black and he had disowned Sirius that day. Harry had disowned Jamie when as soon as he learned his full name. They knew Albus was hiding on various properties under the Dumbledore name. Most of the people left in the Order were blindly following Dumbledore. 

The Wizengamot was soon called, they went through the opening ceremonies for a new session. Harry's was the only order of business and he rose from his seat. "I call on blood and magic to bring forth justice against those of the Order of Phoenix, it's members and the House of Dumbledore. Let Lady Magic be their judge, let Lady Magic bring justice to my Houses and those I protect. I call forth judgment here in the Wizengamot on Minister Fudge."

Magic came alive at those words. People in the Ministry could feel the magic, those around Ministry who had heard the words, knew Magic herself had just agreed to the terms and no one in the Ministry could interfere in the upcoming conflict. Most in the Ministry at one time supported the Light and their cause. Now it was just Minister Fudge and a few Ministry employees, that no one could prove belonged to the Order, were the only ones who wanted Harry and his people charged. Now, however, Harry just called for judgment on Fudge in front of the Wizengamot. The members watched as Fudge was surrounded by magic, it swirled, it lashed out, it sparked, Fudge was on his knees, crying as Magic, itself, passed judgment. They watched as Magic removed Fudge's magic from him, leaving him nothing but a squib if he was that lucky. 

They watched again as Magic burst out into the Ministry and surrounding a few people, people they realized were part of the Order. They were being judged and from the looks of it, were found guilty. Finally, Magic was done and it flowed towards Lord Potter and went into him. Harry left out a sigh of pleasure as judgment was passed on him. When it was over, he was still standing, glowing in power. "Lady Magic has passed its judgment, they have been found guilty, the Blood Conflict begins." He sat down in his seat, no one moved. There hadn't been a Blood Conflict in over 500 years. If Lord Potter or his people killed any member of the Order, they wouldn't be charged, as Lady Magic found the Order and Dumbledore guilty, and Lord Potter justified in his actions.

Madam Bones pulled out a huge pile of parchment. "Judgment has been rendered. Here you will see copies of all the failings of Minister Fudge, from taking bribes to his failure to handle this situation with Albus Dumbledore and his Order." Soon the parchments were making their way around, by the end of thirty minutes, Madam Bones was now Minister Bones until an election could take place. Fudge was arrested, a trial date to be determined later. Business needed to be taken care before Lord Potter could leave.

A hour later:

"You know it was because of yesterday's paper." Harry told the new Minister. "He tries all this petty stuff when something comes out he doesn't want known, however, this time he attacked the wrong people."

Minister Bones sighed, she was tired. She thought after Voldemort was killed, everything would become peaceful, "I can't legally interfere now, but I will say you have my backing and that of the Wizengamot and others countries will also back you. The Order isn't welcome in Britain or most places, especially once this gets out."

Harry bowed his head at her words and thanked her before leaving her office. He ignored the looks people were giving him as he made his way out of the Ministry. He headed straight to the Daily Prophet and gave them the story. He wished he could see the face of the old goat when he read of the Blood Conflict.


	2. Dumbledore's World Crumbles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The newspaper.

Dumbledore fumed as he read this morning's paper. A Blood Conflict, Fudge, and his Order were now official judged. He let out a groan. He never expected Harry to learn of these traditions. He had put Granger in place to keep the boy from learning about these types of wizarding traditions. He glanced down and saw what caused the conflict. He wanted to kill someone. He knew he told everyone never to go after Severus or Lucius. He knew the boy wouldn't really actively go after them unless they hurt Severus or Lucius. Harry may now be the Dark Lord but the boy wasn't evil, despite what many believed about the dark and evil being interchangeable.

He glared down the breakfast table. "I know I have said, repeatedly, not to attack Lucius Malfoy or Severus Snape, yet yesterday you did. I know I said Harry would make us pay if we did. I know I have repeatedly told you to keep your targets to the lesser Death Eaters." He could see the guilt on everyone involved except Jaime. "Would you care to explain why you attacked them?"

Jaime just shrugged as he said, "what is the big deal? They are dark and need to be dealt with. We need Harry out of the way for me to become Lord Potter and get his other titles too."

Dumbledore wanted to really smack the boy. The boy was full of himself, he didn't like to listen to him and he certainly didn't care about anyone else but himself. "The big deal is that now Harry will actually come after us. If we left Lucius and Severus alone, we wouldn't now be in a Blood Conflict. We wouldn't have been judged and found guilty. You also can't be Lord Potter, you have been disowned if you had read the paper you would know that."

"What's the big deal about that?" Granger asked, clearly puzzled. She never bothered with the traditions since she knew they wouldn't be honored in the Light. Once they regained control, no one would use those traditions again.

"Harry can now legally hunt and kill us without Magic passing judgment on him. Lady Magic instead has passed it on us and found us guilty. We are lucky to have our magic still, as those in the Ministry don't. I am wondering what punishment Lady Magic will give us." Sirius told them. Sirius had been depressed since the final battle with Voldemort. The breaking of the bond had been too much for him.

"Hermione, by attacking Malfoy and Snape, Harry's mates by law and Magic, herself, Jaime opened up a legal way for the Dark to do whatever they want to us. No matter who casts a spell at us, nothing can legally be done. If we defend ourselves, we will still be found guilty. From what is said here, I believe, we will have a very hard time finding some place to run to if we need to." Remus told her. "All of our names are listed here. Every magical being now knows there is a Blood Conflict and won't step in to help us now. Madam Bones is now the Minister until the elections but I wouldn't be surprised if she was elected, we have lost any power we had in the Ministry with the judgment of Fudge."

"We have lost any alliances we had, no one is going to want to enter into a Blood Conflict with Harry. The goblins, who support Harry, will now be able to legally close our vaults. The goblin nation can now attack us. Magical creatures can now hunt us." Tonks told her. 

"We might even be booted out of here when they get to the properties." Molly told her.

Dumbledore glanced at her. "I had forgotten about that aspect. Goblin law will allow Harry to claim my lands and our vaults since we have been found guilty in the Blood Conflict."

"Just because Jamie hit Malfoy with a spell?" Hermione asked, wondering why one spell did that if that was the case than duels would have more consequences. 

"No, it's everything. Lady Magic didn't just judge on that one item. Lady Magic judged on all of our actions in dealing with Harry since he called it forth. We knew what we were doing was wrong, but we did it anyway." Remus told her.

No one wanted to admit they were the guilty party, but now they had no choice, Magic had passed judgment. "We did everything for the right reasons." Ron told them.

"Have we?" Tonks asked. "We stole, how could that be for the right reasons? We set Harry up to walk to his death. How could that be for the right reasons? We have knowingly hurt innocent people. How could that be for the right reasons? Lady Magic would have lashed back at Harry if he was guilty in this conflict."

Most of the Order members realized what they had fully done. "We can lose our magic?" Ginny asked.

"Yes." Dumbledore told her.

"All of this is because of Jamie casting a single spell?" Ginny was confused, how did one spell cause this.

"It's more than one spell. Malfoy and Snape as his Magical Blessed Mates, when we attacked them, Harry had every right to call forth Magic to judge us. Lady Magic and Magic are powerful forces and Harry used Magic to claim the Dark, he isn't ignorant of traditions. It was one reason why Albus told us never to cast a spell at Malfoy or Snape." Arthur told her. He had been wondering if he made the wrong choice six months ago, and now he had his answer. He had lost 5 of his sons that day, now he was facing judgment for his actions.

"We are so screwed." Sirius said. Everyone looked at him. "You know Harry, he isn't going to let this go, he let the other attacks slide and really didn't come after us, but this, no he is going to join in on the hunt for us. We got lucky up to now, it was only the lower Death Eaters that were hunting us, but his inner circle will join in, lead by Harry. He has proven he is smarter than we have given him credit."

Dumbledore looked at Sirius, the damn man was right. Harry had just been letting things slide, he wasn't actively looking for them. He had been more focused on getting the wizarding world stable. Making sure the Dark wasn't viewed as evil. He had been more focused on changing laws, adding classes to Hogwarts, setting up homes for orphans, getting help for magical creatures. They just drew Harry's attention back to them.

"He isn't that smart. I mean look at how much smarter Hermione is. She did much better in school than he did." Ron stated.

"Because he let her." Remus told them, even Dumbledore was surprised by that comment. "Really? Think about it. He scored top marks in Defense because we expected him to. However, you don't learn traditions without reading and researching. You don't claim the Dark without knowing how to do it. You certainly don't stay in charge without being able to back it up. We missed everything."

Dumbledore wanted to groan. Remus was right, they had missed everything. He had been so sure that he had Harry under his control, he hadn't seen the signs. He hadn't seen what his weapon was doing.

"What can we do?" Hermione asked.

"Nothing, but hope we can find a place to hide. We will be losing everything. I would recommend packing while you can." Sirius told her. He wished he hadn't ignored his conscience, he knew what was happening to Harry was wrong, now it was time to pay the price. 

"I don't see why you are making this into something it's not. So what, a Blood Conflict. We want him dead anyway, now we can fight him." Jamie said, he shrugged. He really didn't understand what the big deal was.

"You are an idiot." Remus told him flat out. "This isn't about fighting him. If we try to fight him, we will be judged, we will be found guilty as it is already passed. If we raise our wands against him in any way, we might be struck down by Lady Magic herself or our magic might give us a backlash. All we can do is run and hide thanks to your actions." He paused, calming himself. "Sirius is right, we need to pack, we need to find a place to run to."

"We don't have a place to run to." Dumbledore told them. "No one is going to let us in their country. We will trip any wards if we try. We are officially on the run, and it won't be as easy as Sirius had it. Everyone will be looking for us. Ministry, goblins, magical creatures, and the Dark." 

Jamie looked at him. "Why can't we stay here? We haven't been booted out as of yet.

Dumbledore groaned, why was this boy so stupid? He really should have selected Harry. He never originally questioned his choice rising Jamie but now he did. He knew Harry was the prophecy child when the goblins told him of the Horcrux he knew it would be a way to kill Harry and keep control using Jamie. He just didn't expect Harry to be so smart and Jamie to be so stupid.

"WE WILL BE." Remus ground out.

"As soon as the goblins find out about this property and they will, the only reason why it hasn't happened as of yet, is because it's not in the Dumbledore line, it is in one of my lesser ones, but they will discover it and soon. Go and get ready." Dumbledore told them. He watched everyone leave, grumbling under their breaths. 

He got up and went to pack what he thought he could get away with taking. He never would have guessed one wrong choice all those years ago would lead to this. He never should have left Harry. 

__________________________________

Harry grinned at the paper. Last night he had called his people and informed them they had free rein to hunt the Order members. He told them about what happened at the Ministry. He enjoyed seeing their knowing smiles and grins, payback time had arrived and they were going to enjoy it.

When he arrived back at Ravenclaw Castle, he found Severus and Lucius in bed, still awake and waiting for him. After double checking Lucius, they allowed Harry to fuss over them, allowed him to make sure they were indeed fine, he showed them the memories from the night. 

Severus and Lucius enjoyed watching Harry's memories of the night and had watched them again after that. They curled around Harry as they climbed back into bed. The three of them were going to enjoy going after the Order. Severus was especially going to enjoy hunting Black and Lupin, he was looking forward to that. He had waited way too long for some justice in regards to them. 

_______________________________________________________________

Harry looked up as Lucius and Severus joined him for breakfast. "I believe you are going to enjoy this morning's paper." 

Severus smirked. "I have been looking forward to reading it. I wish I could see the old goat's face when he reads it." He gave Harry a quick kiss on the cheek. "You were up early."

Lucius, kissed the top of Harry's head. "Something interesting caught your attention?"

"No, I just met with the goblins. They are excited about this. The Nation is looking forward to hunting, they haven't been involved in any bloodshed in a long time and are looking forward to it."

Severus and Lucius exchanged glances. "Have they already started on removing the vaults and lands?" Lucius asked.

"Yes. I was there for the first of their vaults falling. It was wonderful. I will share the memory later." Harry told them. "Do eat, Lucius, you need your strength"

"I will Harry, I will. I am just going to enjoy reading this first." Lucius told him as he poured himself some tea and picked up the paper.

Severus began to eat while he waited for Lucius to finish so he could read it next. "When are we going to meet next?"

"I was going to call another meeting tomorrow. I want to follow up with the goblins tomorrow, as they said they will have a full audit of Dumbledore and his Order done by tomorrow. Since they will be official homeless, I thought we could set up a grid search for everyone to follow in the hunt."

Severus grinned, he did love how Harry thought, the Order wasn't going to be around for much longer. He was going to enjoy this.

"Yes, my dear Severus, you will get to play with Black and Lupin." Harry told him as if he was reading his mind. 

Lucius chuckled. "I want first shot at that idiot brother of yours." Lucius informed Harry.

"Of course, Pet, you do deserve that." Harry told him.

The three of them enjoyed their breakfast.


	3. The Start of the Demise of The Order

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end has arrived for The Order.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The torture scene can be skipped, but I should warn you it won't be graphic, I don't do graphic in that sense.

"You know I do believe this is the best day we have had in ages." Severus said to Lucius, as he stared down at Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. They were gagged and bound. Lupin had silver coated ropes restraining him.

"I couldn't agree with you more, though I do believe our bonding day was the best day." Lucius stated as he kicked Jamie Potter his side. The little brat was bound and gagged, and at his feet. He couldn't wait to pay back this little brat for that spell.

"I have to say the best day is any day I get to enjoy with each of you." Harry muttered behind them, causing them to jump a bit and turn towards him. "I do believe we have more members missing but this is an excellent start." He looked down at their three guests, claimed a quick kiss from his husbands. 

He walked around the small group, eyeing the Death Eaters standing by and listening to the chaos that was in the woods around them. "Antonin, Bella, Barty, and Rod, I do hope people are still looking for more guests to our little party?" Harry asked as he returned to stand behind his husbands, he pulled Severus into him, and rested his chin on Severus' shoulder, grinning down at Black and Lupin. 

"They are still looking, my Lord." Antonin told him, bowing a little. He grinned at Harry. "I landed a spell or two on at that Weasley girl and Granger."

Bella, skipped up to them and informed Harry. "They seemed to have scattered like the little bugs they are. Scurrying around and round. Nowhere for them to escape to. We got them marked."

"We can always catch them another day." Barty smiled. He had been enjoying these hunts for the Order members.

"Yes, we still have a few of them to get, don't we? Shame we can't leave a message for senile old coot, Master." Lucius smirked, he was eyeing Jamie and planning on what spells he wanted to use on the boy. The boy was going to be enjoying their hospitality for a while.

"I think we can." Harry grinned at him. "I believe, Lupin would be perfect for that role, and I know Fenrir would be happy to help leave the message after Severus plays for a while." Harry leaned down between Black and Lupin. "You really shouldn't have turned against me, I trusted you, I thought you were family, but I should have known. I didn't trust Dumbles before my third year, he sent you two that year. I should have realized why. He betrayed you, just like he betrayed me. If you think he didn't know Sirius was innocent all along, then why did he have my parents' Will sealed. I had them opened. He cast the spell, he knew who the secret keeper was. He played you two. Severus have fun, my dear." Harry stood up as he watched their faces, their anger, their betrayal, and their realization that they weren't getting out of this.

"Thank you, Master, you give me the greatest presents." Severus told him, as he saw Harry conjured a chair to sit down in. Severus began to go through his potion vials and line things up. He glanced over at Harry and saw Harry smiling at him. He felt almost giddy with excitement. 

Fenrir arrived as Severus was getting sorted. "I see I am on time. I wouldn't want to miss this show." He gave a short bow to Harry. "My Lord, we have let a few escape as you wanted. They will lead us to the others."

"That is great, Fenrir, who is tracking them?"

"My two betas, with Yaxley, Bas Lestrange, and Macnair." Fenrir informed him. He moved over to Remus. "Really cub, betraying family." He tutted. "My favorite Potion Master, what have you in store for today's lucky winners?" 

"Well, Mr. Alpha aka Pain In My Arse, our lucky winners are in for some wonderful prizes. First prize is going to be this lovely little potion that makes all the nerves become very very sensitive to even the slightest bit of movement, even air." He paused letting that sink into Black and Lupin mind. "Second prize is a lovely little cocktail I created just for them. It is going to allow them to feel each other's pain, from the physical to the emotional." 

Fenrir arched his brow. "That is an interesting use of a potion, werewolf blood won't affect it? It does process potions fast." 

Severus grinned. He loved to play mind games, and Fenrir was good at helping him set the games in motion. "No, I made it just for him for this very reason and it gets better, as their pain increases so does the nerve sensitivity from the first potion, and the third prize, well that is just icing on the cake as the saying goes, but it will make take their worst fears and make them a reality until the antidote is given." Severus paused and added in a stage whisper to Fenrir, "I do hope I remembered to bring all the antidotes." 

Harry put a hand over his mouth to keep the snicker from escaping but the rest of the Death Eaters weren't so subtle about it. Fenrir included, who let out a barking laugh. "I can't wait to see this work." Fenrir turned to Lucius. "Now Blondie, I am wondering what you plan on doing with the boy we all wonder about?"

Lucius didn't hide his evil grin. "Well, Wolfie, I believe there are numerous spells that need to be tested, and I am taking a page out of Severus' book and using that lovely nerve potion first. I want to make sure he remembers everything after all." 

"So who gets to go first? Can I pick? Pick the first victim too? Please?" Bella asked, almost bouncing in excitement as her voice gave its usual crackling laughter at the end.

They all turned to Harry and waited for an answer. Harry smiled at them. "I do believe that since all three of them have done damage to my husbands it would be unfair for me to select one over the other." Severus and Lucius pouted. "So I believe Severus and Lucius would love to take turns to make sure all three of them don't feel left out." He paused, getting up and walking to them. "Severus, that second and third potion, would it work on Jamie too?" He pulled Lucius to him and whispered in his ear. "I want each of you to enjoy this, so do what you want, do not worry about making me upset." He gave him a quick kiss on the temple.

"If I add his blood to it, Master." Severus replied. Matching evil grins appeared on Severus and Lucius' faces. Severus bent down, pulled out a knife. "Oh, I should clean this first, wouldn't want you to get an infection." Everyone laughed, as Severus cast a Diffindo instead, he held the potion vial down on the wound and caught a few drops of the blood, he did it to three different vials. "I always have extra potions like this, as you just never know when we can use them on people like you." He explained to Jamie. 

Harry walked up to Severus. "I do hope you aren't just going to stick with potions?" He asked.

"You wound me, Master." Feigning a hurt expression on his face. "I have some lovely new spells I want to try, Lucius and I worked a lot of hours on creating some new ones just for this hunt." Severus informed him, and he got a searing kiss from Harry.

"I am glad, I do love to see the two of you working together." Harry informed him, he moved over to Lucius. "You don't mind using those potions do you, my dear?"

"No, Master, I am actually looking forward to seeing how they will work with our spells." Lucius told him. He leaned against Harry and felt Harry's arms wrap around him. "They shouldn't have started something they couldn't have finished, so don't you feel bad, you gave them six months and they didn't stop. You only did something when they hurt me." He whispered into Harry's ear, he felt Harry give him a quick squeeze.

"I know, my dear, I know." Harry whispered back and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Now I do believe it's time for you to have your fun." Harry released Lucius, walked over to where most of the Death Eaters were standing. "I do believe this is going to be very interesting, don't you Uncle?" He asked Fenrir.

"I do believe it will be, cub." Fenrir grinned.

***************TORTURE SCENE DO NOT READ IF YOU DON'T WANT TO************

Severus gave Lucius one of each of the potions and together they spelled them into their victims. They didn't remove the gags as they didn't want to listen to their begging. Everyone waited and watched, they knew exactly when the potions started in. The first potion, was fast, you could see the hairs on their bodies stand up and their muscles start twitching, their eyes grew in fear as the second and third ones hit. 

Everyone watched in fascination as all three of the Order members went through cycle after cycle of their greatest fears, sharing their fears, their pain with each other. Severus and Lucius would poke them with their wands and watch them squirm and almost jump out of their skin when they did it. Severus kicked Lupin at one point and watched all three of them react in pain to the kick. 

For the next hour, Lucius and Severus kicked them, tossed rocks at them, poked them with sticks. Antonin passed them a knife and they did shallow cuts into their skin watching each of them react to the knife wound as if they were receiving it themselves. "I do believe I count those potions a success." Severus stated. "Shall we move on to spells?" He asked Lucius, as he removed the gags. They enjoyed hearing their whimpers.

They looked over to Harry to see how he was handling what was happening. They knew he wasn't about torture but he was about justice. Harry gave them a slight smile. He knew what they were doing and he appreciated it. 

"Deprimo Densaugeo Expulso" Lucius cast the first spell and everyone watched as their three victim's teeth grew, turn soft and explode one at a time, leaving their mouths swollen and bleeding. 

"I do like that one." Barty said, he always appreciated a new spell. 

"Yes, it looked extremely painful." Yaxley agreed. "I wonder if it can be dragged out longer? Maybe a tooth at a time? Maybe even have them grow into the gums for a bit of an extra bite?"

Lucius looked at Yaxley. "I did think of that but decided this was more of an attention grabber. It's not like they will be going any place soon, so we can try that spell with different varieties of endings." He told him.

"It certain got my attention." Macnair stated, he usually worked with knives but he wasn't above using spells.

"Furnunculus Incendio" Severus muttered. Everyone watched as flames burst forth from boils, as they covered the victim's bodies. Severus almost laughed as someone asked, "anyone have any marshmallows?"

"Severus, can you use the Furnunculus with another combination, like say an ice spell?" Antonin asked.

"I tried it, and it worked, but didn't have as much of a staying power as the fire did." Severus answered. "I might try it with a freezing fire next time, and see how it goes."

"Do let me know or invite me when you try it, as I would be very interested in seeing that." Rookwood stated. Antonin nodded his agreement.

"Knee-Reversal Jelly-Legs Hex." Lucius muttered. "Locomotor Mortis"

"Nice use of some prank spells, combined with the locking the legs together. Looks painful." Severus told him. 

Lucius grinned. "Look at the legs, just jumping around like what do you call them, Master?"

"Mexican Jumping Beans, Love." Harry informed him. He had shown Lucius some cartoons on the telly one day and one of the American ones had them in it.

"I do hope that isn't going to be hard to fix later on?" Severus asked. "I am sure Lupin will need a way to find the Order for us later." He knew their words were workin go the mental aspect of their torture.

"You mean if we let him live?" Lucius asked.

"That is true." Severus stated. "There wasn't a promise was there?"

"No, Sev, we didn't make any promises." Lucius grinned at him.

"Langlock" Severus muttered. "There yelling was giving me a headache."

"What does that spell do?" Bella asked, peering closely at Black. They were all moaning and making weird sounds but no speech was coming out of their mouths. 

"It locks the tongue to the roof of the mouth." Severus informed her, as Bella poked at Black's gaping mouth.

"Oppugno Mobiliarbus Ramus." Lucius waved his wand and everyone watched as the nearby tree's branches rose up and began to attack their victims.

"That ought to stick with them." Fenrir said, earning a few chuckles from everyone.

They let the branches work their magic for a while until Harry ended the spell. "It's getting dark, it's time to go home and let our new guests recover a bit before we have some more fun." He paused, "do keep looking for more guests. If you kill them, oh well, but remember Granger, Ron, and Ginny, and Dumbledore are mine, torture them, but don't kill them if you find them." He informed them. "Now do go and enjoy your night."

Death Eaters popped away, leaving Fenrir, Bella, Lucius, Severus, and Harry behind with the bound forms of Black, Lupin, and Jamie. "Severus, be good enough to give them the antidote, please my dear." 

"Yes, Master." Severus replied. He smirked as he gave them the antidote.

*************end torture*****************

"I am sure they will enjoy their stay in our dungeons." Harry informed them. "The Castle has their new living arrangements set up." Severus and Lucius knew that the three of them wouldn't be staying at Ravenclaw Castle, but instead at Slytherin Castle where most of the Death Eaters lived. "Have Cissy take a look at their wounds. I don't want them healed, but we don't want them to die as of yet either." 

Severus and Lucius exchanged looks, they were going to be having fun with them for a while.

"Harry." Sirius moaned.

"If you wish to live I would recommend you don't use my name." Harry told him. "Fenrir, Bella would you be so kind as to escort our guests to their new home?"

"My pleasure, my Lord." Bella grinned. "Come on Puppy, let's take the pretty little presents home."

"Are you sure she isn't completely crazy?" Fenrir asked Lucius.

"No." Lucius answered.

Fenrir nodded his understanding, he and Bella grabbed onto their prisoners and popped away.

"How about we go home and relax in a nice long bath?" Harry asked them.

"That would be wonderful, Harry." Severus said as Harry grabbed his hand, Lucius nodded his agreement. 

"I believe I have a bottle of wine waiting for us." Harry told them.

"You do think of everything, Harry." Lucius smiled. "I know I could use a nice glass right now."

"Let's go home." Severus told them, and they felt the pull as Harry apparated them home.


	4. Running isn't all that fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Order isn't having fun on the run.

The Order finally found a cave to hide in. Dumbledore sent the location via a Patronus to the remaining members. After a day, he knew Harry had Remus, Sirius, and Jaime. He didn't know what he could do to save them, he just hoped they were still alive.

"I believe we have another problem. You may have noticed Remus, Sirius, and Jaime haven't returned to us. I believe they didn't escape." Dumbledore told the others.

"I don't think they did either, there was too much laughing by some of the Death Eaters as they chased us." Ron said. They had spent the day running and his body was sore.

"What are we going to do? How can we rescue them?" Hermione asked. She felt like someone had beaten her with a bat, she was so tired and sore.

"We can't, we don't have the people to launch a rescue even if we knew where they were keeping them." Dumbledore stated. He knew they were all tired, sore, and hungry.

"You know they are keeping them at Slytherin Castle." Tonks stated.

"Not really, Harry, Severus, and Lucius never stayed there." Mad-Eye told them. "In all the time we staked out that Castle, you could tell they never spent the night. The lesser Death Eaters would have parties and have fun duels. We never saw them or any of the inner circle during those times." 

"So where do you think they would be keeping them?" Hermione asked.

"No idea, we never did find out where Harry spent his nights or even most of his time." Mad-Eye said.

"Arthur, Molly has any of your other children sent messages?" Dumbledore asked.

"No, we haven't heard from them for about three months. I don't think we will either since George was also hurt the day that Lucius was." Arthur informed them. They had been on the run for over two weeks, running from cave to cave, hiding in abandoned houses or factories, and food was getting harder and harder to get. 

"We need to go to a muggle store and get supplies." Molly informed them, after a few minutes of silence. "We barely have any food left."

"We barely have any funds left." Tonks informed her.

"Can we pawn some items?" Hermione asked.

"Pawn?" Almost everyone asked.

"It's a muggle thing, you take items of value and give them in exchange for funds, usually at a decreased value for the item, but it might give us some muggle money." Hermione told them.

"We don't have anything of value, it all disappeared when the audit was done because of the Blood Conflict." Dumbledore informed her.

"We can try begging or does anyone have any talent? Like singing?" Hermione asked. No one answered her. "The best thing we can do is have Tonks, Ginny, Ron, and I began to beg in the streets. People might feel bad for us, especially if Tonks makes herself look like a child. The Headmaster, Diggle, Podmore, and Doge can't do it, people will think they are senile and want alcohol, same with Mad-Eye, actually, he might just scare them. Arthur and Molly, you two wouldn't work either, unless we split you up on a corner and put up that you need help with your children."

"Problem with that is we might make a target for ourselves being in public like that. The Death Eaters and others won't think anything of making us disappear in public. We can't fight back as we know if we do, magic will judge us." Arthur told her.

"How did Sirius get food?" Ron asked.

"He mentioned stealing it, getting it from Harry, and raiding muggles' houses when they were out." Diggle said. He had been really quiet since the judgment was passed, he was actually furious with the lot of them, he couldn't believe this was where he was now. "If we use magic. however, to break into muggle's houses we might trip off warning alarms in the Ministry."

"We don't need magic to break into a muggle house." Hermione told them. "We can break windows and open windows that way."

"I think that is a young person's game." Arthur informed them. "There is no way those of us who are older will be climbing into windows and if we need to run, we won't be able to run as fast."

"I am not breaking into muggle's houses." Ginny whined.

"You will if you want food." Molly snapped. Things were getting desperate. They couldn't use their wands, they didn't have a knut between them and supplies were running very low. "We will also be needing muggle clothes if we are to hide in their world."

"I don't think we can hide there for long. The pattern the Death Eaters and others are using are forcing us further and further south. We tried going back and that got them caught." Dumbledore informed everyone.

"Maybe we should just turn ourselves into the Ministry?" Arthur ventured. "We might lose our magic but we would be alive and we don't know what the others are going through right now."

"Harry won't torture anyone." Tonks stated.

"You mean he won't but others will. You forget he is in charge, and we have hurt him deeply. When Jaime cast that spell on Lucius, what makes you think he won't make them pay or us when they catch us?" Mad-Eye told them. "That boy, he knows our laws, our traditions, he knows he can let his people punish us as they see fit and there isn't a thing anyone can do about it, including us or have you forgotten that aspect?" 

Dumbledore inhaled "no, I don't believe we will be forgetting. Hopefully, we will have some peace here for a few days." Suddenly one of the perimeter wards went off, warning them of incoming danger. "Run, remember don't use magic. Get yourselves to safety."

Dumbledore watched everyone leave the cave and take off in different directions when he was sure everyone was gone he began to leave. He didn't realize he was being watched. Harry had ordered him to be caught last. Dumbledore went through the woods and he could hear something giving chase and laughter, but it wasn't human laughter. He realized it was goblins. He hoped they didn't catch anyone. They had their own brand of justice and it wasn't anything he wanted anyone subjected to. 

Dumbledore knew the goblins wanted the Order and him for stealing from their clients. They didn't like it when wizards made them look bad. 

______________________________________________________

The goblins watched Dumbledore leave the cave, they saw the other take off in different directions. Hadek, the head goblin for this hunting party, signaled for two of them to follow Dumbledore. He took the rest and began to hunt for the remaining thieves. He had promised they would only catch two this time. He liked the idea of dragging this hunt out, so he agreed to only catching two, but that didn't mean they couldn't torment the others with sounds, and keep them running until they were almost ready to drop from exhaustion. 

"Get the one that can change and the old one." Hadek told the goblin warriors. "Oh, make sure to hurt the others with slight wounds, nothing too severe, and keep them running."

The goblins silently agreed and left for their prey. Hadek sent a message to Lord Potter. He knew they would get their prey and he was going to enjoy tormenting them all the way back to the nation. Lord Potter and his spouses would be there to greet them, he knew.

The flare went up telling him that they had caught their prey and everyone else was just having some good old-fashioned fun.


	5. Goblin Justice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goblins get in on the act.

Harry grinned as he read the message. He walked out of his study and to the potions lab. "Severus when you are done can you join us in the library. I have some good news."

Severus lifted his head up from over the simmering cauldron. "Good news?" 

"Very good news. I think you will enjoy it."

"I will be there shortly."

Harry smiled and headed to find Lucius, he found him in his office. "Lucius, I have good news if you will join us in the library when you are finished."

"I will be there in a few minutes. I just need to finish paying this last bill." 

Harry headed to the library and arranged for tea to be served. He began to read while he waited. It wasn't very long before they joined him in the library. He handed them the message, he watched the grin appear on their faces. "When?"

"I can send a message back tonight with a day."

"Is tomorrow too soon?" Severus asked.

"I think they will agree to that."

"You can remove her from the Black family, the Blood Conflict allowed for that." Lucius told him.

"I know, but I want to have her hear me doing it, I want to see Magic remove the gift from her." Harry told them. "She could have selected to not cast a spell that day, she didn't."

"Narcissa might want to be there."

"Floo and ask her, she is welcome to join us. Actually, let's have the Inner Circle there."

"They will enjoy it. I know everyone has been having fun with the hunts, even when we come back empty handed." Severus told him.

"I believe it's the thrill of the chase." Harry smiled at him. He pulled out a quill and wrote out a quick response to the goblin nation. "I do believe this will be the first time since the last Goblin War that wizard and witch will be judged by a goblin court."

"Everyone knows you don't mess with a goblin." Lucius remarked.

"Except for Dumbleidiot and his band of morons." Harry told them. He got up and gave them a quick kiss. "Let me send this back and we will have dinner out to celebrate."

"How about dinner in bed?" Lucius suggested.

"I do like that idea, Harry."

"I find that I am in agreement with you. Meet you upstairs in our room in a few minutes." Harry didn't need to turn back to know Lucius and Severus are already heading up to their room.

_____________________________________________________________

Hadek grinned as he read the reply. Tomorrow would be great. He really liked how this new Dark Lord worked. He was fast and very good at the job. Goblins didn't believe in waiting for justice they demanded it fast and hard. He was looking forward to more hunts with this Dark Lord Harry Potter. He was glad Ragnarok referred him to the Dark Lord. 

Hadek made his way down to Ragnarok to let him know there would be a trial tomorrow and most of the nation would be attending. They would enjoy trying the wizard and witch, it had been since the last Goblin War, and many longed for the return of those days. He knocked on the door to Ragnarok's office.

"Enter."

"We will be trying them tomorrow."

"He is fast."

"Yes, and the Inner Circle is coming."

"It will be most enjoyable. They will enjoy our brand of justice."

"He is interesting, I do not remember a wizard who treated us fairly, nor would have allowed us the pleasure of joining in on a hunt. Most times when a Blood Conflict was called we had to work by ourselves."

"He is different. He has worked hard to get creatures their rights. I don't believe anyone else has done that, most have worked to take away those rights."

"He holds with the old traditions, ones that many of us thought have died out. Even Filius Flitwick has been surprised by his knowledge and he taught him."

"I have talked to Filius, and he agrees with our policy regarding the Dark Lord Potter. He believes we are on the right course, so does the King and Seer."

Hadak was impressed. Usually, the King and Seer didn't always agree about wizards. "He wants to drag this out, only wanted us to capture two of them at a time. I like that idea, he wanted us to make them fearful and it worked."

"Yes, I do like his idea. I would have never have thought to drag out a hunt like he has, but yet he is swift in delivering justice."

"It will be interesting to see what defense those two will have. The old man, he wasn't there that day, but he is still guilty."

"Yes, too bad they don't realize they have already been found guilty in our courts and tomorrow will be about the punishment."

"It is a shame no one has told them." Hadak grinned. They knew no one had told them for the sheer pleasure of watching their faces tomorrow.

_______________________________________________________________

Tonks looked over at Doge. "Do you think we will be here for long?"

"I really don't know. No wizard has ever heard of what happens in a goblin trial, just the results." He replied. He didn't want to know either, he knew it was bad, however, from the lack of knowledge about their justice system.

"They will tell Harry and I know he will be here for our trial."

"Yes, that is true. Tonks, you do realize how guilty we are?"

"Yes, I know. I have been wondering exactly what I was thinking to allow myself to get into this mess."

"I believe you believed the same thing I did. That Albus could do no wrong and was really trying to help our world. In reviewing our past deeds and what I know now, I should have realized when I found out he knew the boy was abused and did nothing that something was wrong. I selected, like the others, to ignore it and follow Albus instead of my head and heart."

Tonks sighed. "My parents they were so disappointed when I last saw them. My mother couldn't even look me in the eye. I had no rational reason to explain to them what I did. How do you explain stealing from a boy? Allowing him to be abused?"

"You are young, you believed in him, I have no excuse. I have known Albus many many years and I know what he is like, I just ignored it."

They were silent for a few minutes and Tonks spoke again. "Do you think they will let us try and defend ourselves?"

"Are you crazy? There isn't anything to defend. We know what we did was wrong, how do you defend that?"

"I mean about firing the spells at Malfoy and Snape."

"Don't forget the Weasley twins, and you didn't have to cast a spell at all. You could have just let them do it."

"True. I thought they would have fought back, they didn't."

"I am still stuck on why Jamie did it."

"I have no idea, when we saw them, that wasn't the plan, we knew who it was. Remus and I wanted to leave, but Jaime stepped out and started casting on them. Sirius was just his usual depressed self and I am not even sure if he cast a spell or not."

"That won't matter, he was there. You three should have just left. I don't know if it would have avoided this Blood Conflict, but I do believe we might not have been involved if it was just Jamie. That boy is an idiot. I have never understood what Albus saw in the boy."

"Someone who was easy to control. Harry certainly wasn't. He may have done those test Albus laid out, but he also had a temper and wasn't afraid to have a go at Albus. He even destroyed the man's office during one."

"I remember him telling me about it. At the time, I thought the boy was powerful, told Albus that, but the man didn't want to believe me."

"He has a habit of ignoring what he doesn't want to see, especially if it was what he considered a minor detail. Remus used to try all the time to tell him that he shouldn't keep sending Harry back to those muggle relatives of his."

"Well, rehashing the past isn't going to help us in the future. All we can do now is hope that Harry won't push for a harsh sentence. I am not sure what the goblin would general do, but I do know they take theft very seriously and since it was against Harry, they will see if he wants to voice an opinion on our punishment."

"Do you have an idea of what they might do?"

"No, because no one has ever been stupid enough to steal from them before." Doge gave her his blunt answer. While he wasn't one who stole from the boy, he knew about it and didn't do anything about it. 

"Stupid, yes, that is the word." Tonks muttered. 

___________________________________________________________________

Sirius, Remus, and Jamie were trying to get comfortable in their cells. They had received some basic healing but they were still in pain. The lower Death Eaters had been enjoying tormenting them. They were informed that Tonks and Doge had been caught by the goblins. 

"I am not sure if I feel bad for them or us." Remus told them after the Death Eaters had left.

"For us." Jamie told him. He couldn't believe he was sitting in a cell. He had voiced his displeasure and demanded to see his useless brother. That had gotten a few laughs and some spells cast at him for insulting Harry.

Sirius looked at Jamie. "This is all your fault and you still don't see what you did wrong or why we are here in this mess, do you?"

"I was just doing my job." Jamie retorted.

"Don't bother Sirius, the boy is an idiot and no matter what we try to tell him, he won't listen. Albus never held him accountable for his actions and he won't learn now." He paused, "how badly are you hurt?"

"The same as you. Those potions worked exactly how Snape said they would." Sirius answered as he moved, into what he hoped would be a better spot. 

"That they did. I really didn't think Harry would allow that to happen." Remus said.

"We did hurt his mate, what would you have done if someone hurt me like that? We know what we have done wrong, as you said, we have been found guilty."

"I would have killed someone." He answered honestly. He knew Sirius was right, this was their mess, they created it, Harry was just cleaning it up.

"The goblins will be out for blood." 

"True, we stole from them. Tonks and Doge will be paying for that dearly. No one has ever stolen from them because of how they handle anyone who breaks their laws."

"Do you think they will demand us to pay too?" Sirius asked, nervously. He had heard what the goblins had done during the wars and it was something he didn't want to experience.

"I am not sure. We are still here, so I don't think so, but it might something Harry has arranged to have done after we have paid his price."

"Please, my brother is a wimp." 

"Your wimp of a brother, watched his mates torture us. He has control over this world now, and it wasn't because he is a wimp or stupid, something you have in abundance."

"I am not a wimp."

"Notice he didn't mention stupid." Sirius commented.

"No, you just like to jump out in front of wizards and fire spells at them, landing us in this mess." Remus retorted.

"Just ignore him, you know his mouth will just get the Death Eaters mad at him and us if we get dragged into it." Sirius' words reminded them of the spells Jaime had already endured for insulting Harry.

________________________________________________________

Dumbledore let out a groan, sleeping on the ground at his age wasn't pleasant. He got up and looked around and noticed Tonks and Doge still hadn't arrived. 

"The goblins had to have caught them." Molly told him.

"I sadly agree. We can't stay here too long. They will find us."

"Muggle world?" Arthur asked.

Hermione and Ron, with Ginny, had broken into some of the muggle houses and stolen some muggle money and items for them to pawn. They had stolen some clothes and food. "I think that is best for now at least."

"We can try my parents." Hermione told them.

"No, they most likely have been watching their house." Molly told them, at their puzzled faces she continued, "every place we thought we could return to, they have had someone there watching. What makes you think they won't do that to her parents' house?"

Ginny sighed. "I am tired of running."

"We all are." Ron snapped at her. He was getting tired of her whining and complaining about not being Mrs. Harry Potter.

"They are dragging this out." Arthur told them. "They could have caught us all earlier."

"Yes, I fear you are right, I know I was chased until I was ready to drop." Dumbledore told them. "I think Harry is viewing this has a game and we are the game pieces."

"So like how you viewed him?" Podmore questioned but not expecting an answer, he didn't get one.

No one said anything as they gathered what little they had and began to leave to find another place to stay. They knew they could only stay in one place for the maximum of about six hours.


	6. Goblin Trial

Harry arrived with Lucius and Severus, all of the Inner Circle were already sitting in their seats. They took their seats and waited for the Goblins to begin. Hadak walked over to Lord Potter. "Lord Potter I am glad you arrived."

"I appreciate the invitation. I know all of us will be enjoying your wielding of justice."

"We are looking forward to it. It's been a long time since anyone has broken our laws. Are we to hunt soon?"

"I was thinking tomorrow, I do know where we will find them." 

"That does make it easier to chase the prey."

"I am sure we will enjoy the hunt."

"The King has been impressed by your deeds. We have heard many tales about you, in verifying the facts we feel honored to be included in this hunt."

"So far all my friends have enjoyed it." 

No one gasped as Harry called the goblins and other magical creatures friends. The goblins were a bit surprised but glad that none of his people did. They had been enjoying this hunt and working with the wizards and other creatures. "I saw some of the Were and Centaurs at the last chase, will they be joining the hunt tomorrow?"

"I do believe they will be, they are chasing them around today, we don't like to let them stay any place longer than six or seven hours. If any of your people wish to join in on what we are calling a training program, let me or Mr. Greyback know." 

"I must admit I find that plan of action interesting, it certain was enjoyable seeing your plan yesterday."

"We will have to work together tomorrow." Harry smiled at him.

"I believe that will be most enjoyable. Will you bring the three you have over for our justice also?" Hadak smiled back at him. Lucius and Severus realized they don't want to see a Goblin smile again, it was fearful and full of sharp teeth.

"Yes, my mates want to play with them a little longer but they will be enjoying your hospitality soon." Harry informed him. He also wanted to get some information out of his "family".

"I will inform the King, he is making special arrangements for them."

"I would love to hear about that." He was hoping it would be long lasting.

"Some of it will be mentioned in the punishment today. I do believe those two will find it interesting."

"I can't wait." Severus said to Lucius, Harry and Hadak turned to Severus and grinned.

"I must go inform the King we are ready to begin. The guests of honor will be arriving in a minute or so." Hadak left them, exiting out the onyx doors on the opposite wall.

"You know I believe I am liking Goblins more and more." Yaxley told Macnair.

"I can't wait to see what happens." Travers added. 

"My Lord, can we play with our guests before you turn them over to the Goblins? They have been very useful for testing spells on." Alecto Carrow asked.

"That is up to Lucius and Severus, they are their playthings." Harry answered her.

Alecto turned and looked at them pleadingly. "Yes, but no one can kill them or if they are hurt too badly, get Narcissa to heal them, we want to still be able to play with them. Death is too good for them." Lucius told her. Lucius and Severus wanted to make them pay for what they had done to Harry over the years. The wolf especially.

"Thank you so much, Lucius. I am sure we all want to see what you do to them next." All them making a mental note to attend the next session.

"I have been keeping an eye on them, they will be around for a long time." Narcissa smirked.

"We have a few potions you might want to use, Severus." Fred and George added.

"I am sure you do, and I am sure we can use them together." Severus told them. He never thought he would enjoy a Weasley, but he did enjoy working with the twins, found Bill knowledgeable, and Charlie was great for getting potion ingredients and a lively debate at times. 

"I want to see some of the new spells I know they are working on." Rowle stated.

"I want to test some muggle weapons on them. They have some interesting devices." Macnair stated.

"I saw that catalog, I would be interested in seeing some of the stuff and how it works." Rodolphus Lestrange informed them.

"Add me to that list." Barty said. "I think the Goblins have some weapons we can try too."

"Oh, Goblin weapons." Several said. Lucius and Severus saw the small smirk on Harry's face. They had always thought he was too light oriented, they learned he wasn't. They enjoyed learning the layers of masks that Harry had, they loved how cunning he was.

They all stopped as the solid gold doors opened from the right, and the King came into the room. All rose and waited for the order to sit. As soon as everyone is seated, a group of armed goblins marched Tonk and Doge in. They were chained standing up from their wrists, not uncomfortable unless they spent many hours like that. "List their crimes." Intoned the King to the Scribe on his left. He picked up a scroll and began to read:

"Numerous counts of theft dating back to December of 1993 for one Nymphadora Tonks, accessory to numerous counts of child abuse and neglect dating back to December of 1993 and attempted murder of Lucius Malfoy on December 15, 1997. Found guilty by magic for said crimes on December 15, 1997." Closing the scroll, he reached for another one and read:

"Accessory to numerous counts of theft dating back to November 1, 1981, for one Elphias Doge, accessory to numerous counts of child abuse and neglect dating back to March 26, 1985, accessory after the fact to attempted murder of Lucius Malfoy on December 15, 1997. Found guilty by magic for said crimes on December 15, 1997." Closing the scroll. "Does anyone wish to speak?"

Harry stood up "I wish to be heard if allowed."

All turned to face the King "It is allowed as you are one who called for the Blood Conflict."

"I thank you, your Majesty. I wish to ask for the stiffest punishment you can grant. It was one of my mates that was injured during that fight, another is like a brother to me. They are here today." Lucius and George stood up, bowed and sat back down. "We will also be turning over to you Sirius Noname, Remus Lupin, and Jamie Noname. I would like to ask if I may remove Nymphadora Tonks from my family, the Black family to be exact."

"You may remove her." The King grinned.

"I, Harrison James Potter-Black, Lord Potter-Black, hereby remove from my family Nymphadora Tonks for violating the family motto of Toujours Pur (french, always pure). You violate the family honor, you broke the code of family, I cast you out of my family. So mote it be."

"So mote it be." Everyone watched as Magic rushed forward, and swirled and danced around Tonks, she screamed as the Black family gift was first removed, the family traits and finally family magic. She sagged in the chains. She was now had mousy brown hair, pale skin and was about five foot five in height. They couldn't see her eyes or face since she was facing the King and not them.

"Let the record reflect her new name of Nymphadora Noname." The King spoke. "Now for the sentences."

"Wait we get no defense?" Doge asked, hoping to go for a lighter sentence.

"I do not remember stating they were alleged charges, I believe the Scribe said found guilty?" The King looked to the Scribe who agreed. "Now the sentencing is simple, you are sentenced to the caves for the remaining years, you will dig for gems, you will be subjected to one Goblin family. You will belong to that family. Any gems you collect will be turned over to them. If they wish you do another chore it will be done. A collar with a chain will be used, you will have no rights."

The goblins were grinning and Hadak leaned to them and said: "the caves are in the deepest bowels, and digging for gems they will be required to work 12 hours if not assigned other work, you only get a small shovel to dig with, and a task master to make sure you work, no breaks. When you are subjected to a Goblin family it means you are lower than an animal. No right means just that, they can't voice any objections about how they will be treated. Life is also prolonged, so even the old one will last another 100 years. When not working will be kept in a Goblin size cell. They will be working around our Dragons, so it will be extremely hot." He paused, grinning. "We also have some lovely boggarts and other fun things down in the bowels, it will be interesting to see how they react to the Dementors. I know you use them in your prison called Azkaban."

"Dementors are no longer used there, it's been a recent change, they were there before. I do hope you are going to make it harsher for some of more special guests?" Harry asked. They watched Doge and now a nameless Tonks be led away, protesting about the lack of a trial.

"Yes, the King has some wonderful ideas for them. He is looking forward to seeing Dumbledore here." Hadak informed him. The King rose finally and began to move towards Harry. Everyone rose and bowed. 

"Please sit." The King said. "Lord Potter-Black, I must thank you for allowing us the chance to get involved in this Blood Conflict and being able to punish those who have wrong yours and mine."

"I am glad you agreed to join. I feel it has been a great honor to work with Hadak and your people." Harry replied.

"You are an interesting wizard Harry Potter, never before have we meet one like you." The King told him. "I am glad to have had the honor, you have earned a great deal of respect among my people."

"Your people have earned mine in return. I am glad we are working together for a better magical world."

"You will join me for dinner next week?" The King asked.

"I am deeply honored and look forward to it. Let me know the date and time."

"It will be owled to you. Have a profitable day, Lord Potter-Black." The King left the room.

"I must say I do enjoy Goblins." Bella remarked. 

"Tomorrow Hadak, say 10 AM?" 

"That works for me. Usually hunting party?"

"Yes, let's keep them running and I think we should aim for Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody and Molly Weasley, since I know she is doing the cooking it might make them work more for quick food."

"Point them out tomorrow and that is who will be next."

"Thank you for the invitation again Hadak. May your gold flow."

"May your enemies fear your name." 

Everyone headed home for a relaxing day before the next hunt.


	7. Reaction

"Harry, we are going to head down to the dungeon." Lucius told him as they landed in the entrance hall of Slytherin Castle. 

"Have fun, I need to finish some of this paperwork. I will put the contracts on your desk to review." Harry gave them a quick kiss and headed off to his office.

"Shall we inform our guests what happened today?" Severus asked. "I need to stop quickly by my lab I have that new potion I want to try on the Mutts."

"Will it work on the little monster?" Lucius asked as they head to the lab.

"It should, I borrowed Antonin's idea about ice with Furnunculus Incendio, and I want to see if it will work with a potion instead of a spell, it creates freezing fire boils."

"That sounds interesting. Time limit or antidote?" Lucius asked.

"This one is a time limit, I wanted to see if I could do one." They entered Severus lab, he gathered his new experimental potions and they started to walk to the dungeons, they saw a crowd gathered in the kitchen. "Why are you in the kitchen?" Severus asked.

"We were waiting for you. We want to watch. A few of us have some new spells to try also, but wanted to watch you work again." Macnair said.

"Fine with us. Keep up with the comments like we did last time we played with them. I think it freaked them having all of you asking those questions as we played with them. Especially in such calm and controlled voices. It almost felt like a classroom setting."

"So I can keep up the crazy act?" Bella asked. Only those in the inner circle knew that Bella wasn't truly crazy. She just enjoyed the reaction from their enemies that her act created.

"Crazier the better, Bella. Cissy should be here soon to make sure they won't die on us." Lucius told her. "Our Master wants them kept alive, remember that, they are going to the goblins after we are done."

"We are going hunting tomorrow also, two more will be caught." Severus told everyone since was just the inner circle in the kitchen. They heard the excitement that news brings. "Remember menacing is what we do."

"Justice is what we do." Yaxley reminded him, "Master makes sure of that."

They headed down to the dungeons.

__________________________________________________________________

 

"Albus an owl is heading our way." Molly said him, seeing the bird flying directly for them.

They all looked and saw an owl flying over them and it dropped the Daily Prophet, hitting Ginny on the head before the paper fell to the ground. "How are we getting a paper?" Granger asked.

Arthur bent down and picked it up, opening it he saw the headlines.

GOBLIN RULE IN FAVOR OF BLOOD CONFLICT. GUILT IS SET.

By Rita Skeeter

Earlier today, Nymphadora Noname nee Tonks and Elphias Doge faced justice in the Goblin's Court. They were captured the day before during the Blood Conflict hunt for the Order of Phoenix members lead by Albus Dumbledore. 

There hasn't been a witch or wizard tried in the Goblin courts in over sixty decades. This session brought a full courtroom and the judge was King Jareth, himself. Dark Lord Harry Potter was present with his full Inner Circle, there were some Wizengamot members and Ministry officials. All bore witness to the justice being served during this Blood Conflict. 

The trial started with the opening of the solid gold doors, King Jareth entered, all rose and we wait to sit until he ordered. The condemned were allowed to enter. Goblin warriors led the chained forms of Nymphadora Tonks and Elphias Doge, looking surprisingly healthy and uninjured, into the courtroom. 

"List their crimes." King Jareth demanded of the scribe.

The Scribe lifted a scroll and we heard the charges. "Numerous counts of theft dating back to December of 1993 for one Nymphadora Tonks, accessory to numerous counts of child abuse and neglect dating back to December of 1993 and attempted murder of Lucius Malfoy on December 15, 1997. Found guilty by Magic for said crimes on December 15, 1997." 

The attempted murder of Lucius Malfoy was what led Dark Lord Harry Potter to seek a Blood Conflict in a Wizengamot session on December 15, 1997. This was the same session that former Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge and four other Ministry workers lost their magic when Magic judged them. 

The Scribe read the next scroll. "Accessory to numerous counts of theft dating back to November 1, 1981, for one Elphias Doge, accessory to numerous counts of child abuse and neglect dating back to March 26, 1985, accessory after the fact to attempted murder of Lucius Malfoy on December 15, 1997. Found guilty by Magic for said crimes on December 15, 1997." Closing the scroll, the Scribe asked, "does anyone wish to speak?" (This allowed for anyone to speak in defense, pleading down of a sentence or anything that might pertain to the case may be submitted and requests for sentencing can be spoken.)

Dark Lord Harry Potter rose and spoke clearly and powerfully "I wish to be heard, if I may." He was granted permission after the formal request. "I thank you, your Majesty. I wish to ask for the stiffest punishment you can grant. It was one of my mates that were injured during that fight, another is like a brother to me. They are here today."

We saw Lord Lucius Malfoy and George Weasley stand up, bow and sit back down. The King gave a slight incline of his head, the Dark Lord continued "we will also be turning over to you Sirius Noname, Remus Lupin, and Jamie Noname. I would like to ask if I may remove Nymphadora Tonks from my family, the Black family to be exact."

"You may remove her." The King grinned, I have never seen a goblin grin, I have to say it's fearful.

"I, Harrison James Potter-Black, Lord Potter-Black, hereby remove from my family Nymphadora Tonks for violating the family motto of Toujours Pu. You violate the family honor, you broke the code of family, I cast you out of my family. So mote it be."

Everyone responded: "so mote it be." We watched as Magic rushed forward, and swirled and danced around Nymphadora Tonks. We watched as she screamed as the Black family name was removed, her family gift and magic was stripped away. We saw her true form be revealed. Nymphadora Noname has mousy brown hair, pale skin and was about five foot five in height, we never got to see her eyes before she was led away.

The sentences they were given was harsh. The King spoke again. "You are sentenced to the caves for the remaining years, you will dig for gems, you will be subjected to one Goblin family. You will belong to that family. Any gems you collect will be turned over to them. If they wish you do another chore it will be done. A collar with a chain will be used, you will have no rights."

Now, I know you think that isn't a harsh sentence, but let me explain what it means. The Goblin caves are deep within the bowels of the earth. There isn't any daylight, no breezes, no soft rains, there is just rocks, heat, darkness and dangerous beasts, like dragons and even Dementors. They have to work twelve hour days, with a small shovel, no magic, to dig out gems. There is a taskmaster to make sure you don't slack off, there aren't any breaks. 

Now being subjected to a Goblin family means they are now lower than an animal. No right means just that, they can't voice any objections about how they will be treated. Life is also prolonged, Elphias Doge can serve another 100 years, even though he is over 150 already. When not working will be kept in a Goblin size cell. 

After the trial was over, everyone felt very satisfied by the judgment, as one person said: "they still have their magic."

 

Arthur looked around and saw the pale faces. "I am not sure what we should do."

"We are in trouble no matter what we do." Molly sighed.

"The sentences were harsh. The Goblins may seem like the lighter but we have seen the beginning of those caves when we went to our vaults, we saw the dragons." Podmore said. "The goblins are hard taskmasters too. They want profit, so I do not welcome that form of justice."

"You would want to lose your magic?" Granger asked.

"I don't think we will just lose our magic. I think we are going to get worse." Diggle told her.

"I agree." Dumbledore added. "Fudge and the Ministry workers were involved with the Order, but they weren't involved in all of the crimes."

"You think we are going to face something worse?" Granger feared what they might be facing, her voice trembled as she asked the question.

"Yes. There is nothing in there about Sirius, Remus or Jaime. Harry's got something planned for each of us. I don't think he is going to give us all the same punishment. Yes, he said he was going to turn them over to the goblins, but what have they been enduring in the meantime? We heard the laughter and screams that day." Mad-Eye reminded them.

"How much time do we have left here?" Ron asked.

"Not long, we should start getting ready to leave." Arthur answered, checking the stolen watch they now had. They realized they only had six to seven hours maximum at a place and were getting tired. "I would love a good night's rest."

"I believe we all feel that way. I-" Dumbledore doesn't get to finish as their alarm goes off.

"Run." Ron said as they heard the howling of the werewolves.


	8. Picking

Harry, with his Death Eaters, quietly made their way through the woods to the meeting place. Everyone was quiet, all of them eager for a new hunt to begin. Harry stopped and looked around. "Hadek and the others will be here soon. Antonin, are they still in the cottage?"

"Yes, my Lord, we allowed them to get some sleep so they can last longer." Antonin answered.

"Good, Fenrir?"

"Everyone is in place, Cub." Fenrir grinned at him. "They forced them here this morning. The pups have been keeping a close eye on them. They followed them to that warehouse last night. Early this morning they roused them and forced them here."

Severus and Lucius exchanged grins. "How long have they been here?" Severus asked Fenrir.

"Almost six hours, we made sure there was a bit of food for them, not a lot, but enough to make it enjoyable for us. They seemed worn out from what we saw. The pups didn't smell any food in their supplies." Fenrir replied. 

"Lord Potter." Hadek greeted Harry as the goblins arrived.

"Hadek, please call me Harry. They are in the cottage, time is almost up. However, I have a change of plans in who we catch."

"What change do you wish?"

"Instead of Molly and Mad-Eye, I suggest we take either Ron or Ginny Weasley and Hermione Granger. From the reports, they are surviving on their skills in stealing, with Granger's muggle experiences aiding them." Harry stated.

Hadek grinned. "The two young witches would be good. The muggle-born has been very helpful to them if we take her it will make it harder for them to run and provide us with a better way to control the situations when we hunt them."

"I can have the packs force them where we want to go if some of the Death Eaters can set up a limited amount of food and shelters." Fenrir stated.

"We can supply them with a limited amount of food, shelters are easy, there are a number of abandoned places we can use, if we force them into the woods, the packs can find caves to force them too. If we have enough warning we can make sure to supply small game for them to try and catch, my Lord." Augustus Rookwood stated. "We have most of the remaining areas mapped out."

"The nation will gladly assist in guiding them where we want them to go. We are finding these hunts enjoyable. Some of our younger warriors were wondering if they may assist on the days we don't plan a capture?" Hadak asked.

"I have no problem with it. Fenrir?" Harry asked.

"None here. Severus, can you supply us with some of your more creative potions, like ones to make them see things? Hear things? We can add it to some of their food and drink." Fenrir asked.

"I can do that, there are a few that would allow them to see their biggest fears for an hour or so." Severus said. "Nothing that will cause long term damage or even any mental issues. Unless my Master has other plans?"

"No Severus, you do what you do best. Shall we wake them?" Harry asked as he pulled out his wand.

"What do you have in mind, Master?"Lucius asked.

Harry gave him an evil grin. "Watch, my pet." Harry touched the wand to the snow covered ground and they all felt the ground start to shake as the tremors headed for the small cottage. They heard the windows rattle, the cottage started to shake, tiles fell off of the roof, all enjoyed watching the Order members run out of the cottage. "Have fun with the chase." Those words releasing everyone to start chasing the Order members. "You know I do believe I like that spell." Harry turned to Severus and Lucius. "Shall we join?" Harry pulled out a pouch and withdrew three brooms.

"Yes, Master." They grinned as Harry handed them a broom. 

"If one of you gets either Weasley or Granger, I promise you a small reward." Harry said has he gave them a kiss. "One you will find very enjoyable."

Lucius and Severus without another word took to the sky. Harry turned his head and looked at Dumbledore as he came out of the cottage. Harry waited quietly until the old man started to walk away. Harry followed him, sending a quick message to Lucius and Severus telling them what he was doing.

Harry followed the old man back into town and watched him enter a small pub. He glamoured himself and followed him in. Dumbledore was sitting at a table in the back. Harry took a seat almost facing Dumbledore, it gave him the ability to see Dumbledore but not be directly facing him. 

After about fifteen minutes of waiting someone approached the table Dumbledore was sitting in. Harry cast a quick listening spell. "What do you want? You know you aren't welcomed here." The man was not as old as Dumbledore but he had a white beard and hair. He was stout and wearing plain grey robes. He had in his hand a dishrag. 

"We need a place to hide." Dumbledore told him. "We just need time to rest and recover. We won't stay long."

"No, you are lucky I am not calling the Aurors. The only reason is because I owe your brother. Get out before I change my mind, or someone here realizes who you are." 

"Samuel, please, we need your help. I have nowhere else to turn to."

"That is your own fault. Don't even try to deny anything. The Blood Conflict found you guilty." Samuel said. "I can provide a bit of food and water, but you need to leave. I will not be caught up in this. I have my own family to think about."

"What little you can do is extremely appreciated." Dumbledore told him.

"Stay here, I will get you some food." Samuel stated and headed back to the kitchen.

Harry smirked as Dumbledore laid his head down on the table, getting sloppy, old man, Harry thought. He got up and followed the man to the kitchen. He watched Samuel gather up some fruits and a few pieces of dried meat. "I do hope you aren't really considering aiding Albus Dumbledore. I wouldn't like it if you were." 

Samuel paled at seeing Harry in his kitchen. "I owe his brother. I really don't want to get involved in this."

"Good. Stall him while I make sure the food is what I want him to have." Harry looked at the small bit of food on the table. "Do you have any meat pies?"

"Yes, I have a few different ones."

"Good, get me one of each." Harry sent off a Patronus message Severus for him and Lucius to sneak into the kitchen of the pub. While he waited for them, he was going to work on his new plan. "May I use your kitchen?"

"Hmm, sure." Samuel answered. "You aren't going to kill him are you?"

"Oh no, that would ruin my plans. I don't want him dead, at least not as of now." Harry answered and began to look through the cupboards. "Flour?"

"In that bin." Samuel pointed to a big barrel at the end of the work table. "Sugar is in the smaller bin."

Harry began to work and had his first batch sugar biscuits ready when Severus and Lucius appeared. "Master?" Lucius asked, seeing food on a side table and Harry baking.

"Dumbledore is in the main room, sleeping. He came here for help. Samuel here was going to give him some food. I decided to make sure he got our food." Harry tilted his head to the pile of food that Samuel had gathered. "Severus I am sure you can improve the food?"

"I am sure I can, Master. Which potions do you have in mind?"

"Something to make them feel sick, I also like the idea Fenrir had if you have that potion with you." Harry informed them. "I am just waiting for the last batch to be done. Samuel, is he still sleeping?"

"I have both Master, we can mix it around. Some of the meat pies we can add the Purging Illness Potion too." Severus pulled out his potion pouch.

"Yes, passed out cold, he is." Samuel informed the Dark Lord that he hoped he never saw, again. He never wanted to be involved in anything concerning wars or politics.

"Have they caught their prey as of yet?" Harry asked Lucius and Severus.

"No, the wolves and goblins have them running in circles literally. They had to back off a few times to let them rest but Hadak was close to calling the chase to an end, Master." Lucius answered. "Granger and Ginny Weasley are who they are aiming to catch." Lucius took a vial from Severus. "Just coat the top of the pie crust or add it into the filling?"

"Both, it will make sure everyone gets some that way." Severus replied. 

Harry sent a Patronus message to Hadak. "Telling him to hold off until for another thirty minutes. I want Dumbledore on his way before we catch them."

Samuel let out a sigh of relief when Dumbledore finally left his pub and went back into the kitchen. "He's on his way."

Harry nodded his thanks as he tossed some Galleons on the table. "For your trouble. Good luck Samuel." 

Samuel glanced at the coins and watched the Dark Lord leave with his two Death Eaters. His wife entered the kitchen. "I thought we were dead." He told her.

"No, he doesn't work that way. I knew you would be fine. If I didn't, I would have called the Aurors and had them deal with that crazy old man. I can't believe he came here." She tutted as she took the coins off of the table. "He even cleaned up after himself. I am impressed." She walked out of the kitchen.

Samuel glanced at his wife as she left and looked around the kitchen, he snorted. "No one is ever going to believe this."

_______________________________________________________________________________________

Fenrir and Hadak were following Granger and Ginny Weasley and were ready to catch them when they got the Patronus. "Thirty minutes he said." 

"We can do that." Fenrir informed him. "Want to split them up and hunt them?"

"Good idea." Hadak replied. He gave the signal and the wolves and goblins separated the two girls. 

"We can't keep them at this pace for too much longer, we will let them rest for a few minutes." Hadak gave another signal, they watched their people obey. "The redhead first?"

Fenrir nodded his agreement. "Together?"

Hadak and Fenrir jumped into the clearing where Ginny Weasley had stumbled. "Hello, Red Riding Hood I've come to take you away." Fenrir greeted the girl. using his most menacing voice.

Ginny got up and tried to run but ran into Hadak. "Someone doesn't seem happy to see you." Hadek remarked to Fenrir.

"It's because I am so handsome, I scare everyone away." The wolf grinned, showing his fangs and they smiled as Ginny passed out. 

Hadak handed Ginny over to Fenrir with a port-key. "When you are done playing, it will take you to the holding area in Gringotts. I will let Lord Potter know."

Fenrir watched Hadak leave with the goblins and the wolves moved closer. He carried Ginny to the center and laid her down. "Remember the rules." Fenrir reminded them. "Nothing permanent, no biting or scratching, we can use spells or other items on her only." He summoned over a few of the casters in their group and said "wakey, wakey, time for some fun with really cute furballs." As one of the wizard werewolves stepped forward and cast Aguamenti on her. 

Fenrir watched everyone closely to make sure they didn't do anything too harmful to the redhead. He checked the time. He walked over to the girl as she passed out again. He lifted her up, shifted his bundle and pulled out the portkey. "Gringotts." 

__________________________________________________________________________________

Bella and Rod were in a clearing, waiting for the rest of the Death Eaters to force Granger into the clearing. "Crazy or sane?" She asked Rod.

"Sane, I think it will scare this one more." Rod told her.

Bella leaned into him and gave him a quick kiss. "I do enjoy playing crazy but sane works too."

Granger was finally in the clearing, the Death Eaters surrounding her. She looked around and could see no escape. She knew her wand was useless as if she tried to cast it would punish her. "Please use your wand, we would love to see what happens." Greg Goyle Sr. spoke.

"It might be interesting. However, our Lord wishes for her to be captured." Barty reminded them.

"True, but he never said we couldn't have our fun." Bella walked up to Granger. "We want to have our fun. You know you hurt my brother-in-law. I don't like when someone hurts my family or our Lord." She ran her wand down Hermione's face. "All he said for us to do was make sure she was alive and that we can turn her over to the goblins."

"I can heal her enough for that." Narcissa stepped forward. "Lucius is my husband."

"Lucius is Harry's mate." Granger snapped out. "You have no claim over him."

"You know so little." Narcissa smirked. "He is still legally my husband, he is our Lord's magical mate. Magic decreed that Lucius is his mate, but the Ministry and law say he is still my husband. Our Lord recognized those claims. So you see, while our Lord may have bigger plans for you, it doesn't stop us who are related to Lucius from punishing you also."

They heard some brooms overhead and looked up and grinned. They were all quiet as Harry, Severus, and Lucius landed. Harry strode towards Granger. "I do hope I didn't miss the lesson from family?"

"No, we just finished explaining it to her, my Lord." Bella informed him. "She seems to believe that she is safe from us."

"Safe from you? Really? What gave you that idea?" Harry asked Granger, he was standing in front of her and looking at her closely. He turned and faced his Death Eater. "You have three hours to play with her. Hadak will be waiting for you to deliver her, Narcissa. You may bring whoever else you wish when you do."

"Thank you, my Lord. You are very generous." Narcissa grinned. "Draco, want to help?"

"Of course, Mother. Father, may I use some of your untried spells?" Draco said stepping forward.

"Yes, Draco." Lucius grinned and moved closer to Harry and Severus.

"May we all play with her here, my Lord?" Barty asked.

"Yes, I believe Narcissa has an idea that will work." Harry conjured a chair and sat down.

Three hours later, Narcissa, Draco, and Bella portkeyed a battered Hermione Granger to Gringotts.


	9. Ginny and Hermione

Ginny woke up in a cell with Hermione sitting on the bench across from her. She groaned in pain as she sat up. "Hermione, where are we?" She stretched a bit to see if she could work out some of the kinks from laying on a hard stone bench with just a thin mattress on it. Ginny had some ripped clothing, her hair was a mess, her face was still showing the effects of the spells used on her with red splotches, her jeans were covered in dirt and her trainers had blood on them.

"Goblin holding cells. They will be by soon to check on us. Our trial will be later. I am not sure if that means later today or tomorrow. They were basing it on when you woke up." Granger told her. Granger looked awful. She had dried blood on her clothes, her hair was a mess and looked like it was knotted in places, her clothes were ripped in places and she was missing her shoes.

"I can't believe this. How could Harry do this? We haven't done anything to him." Ginny whined. She tried to fix her hair. 

Granger just shook her head. She thought by now that Ginny would realize just how much they had done to Harry. They weren't true friends. When she had spoken to her parents a few days ago they had informed her that the Aurors and some Ministry workers had been to their house and explained what exactly their daughter was being charged with. Her parents had not held back on their disappointment. They made sure she realized what she had done. She had gone to their house in hopes of them providing her with money and food. They did give her a small bit of money and some food but warned her that the Ministry was watching their house and Aurors could be there any minute now. She now wished she had stayed and let the Aurors capture her. 

"Ginny, you know we are guilty of everything we are being charged with. Denial won't work, the goblins aren't going to ask us for our reasons and they certainly won't have anyone defending us." Granger knew no matter what she said, Ginny wouldn't listen, most of the Order really believed what Dumbledore had told them.

"Hermione, it's part of our rights to have a barrister to defend us." Ginny logically pointed out. "We have rights, just like anyone else."

"We have already been found guilty Ginny. Technically all we have been doing is running from our punishment. Lady Magic found us guilty. You know we are guilty, we did it. It was only a matter of time before we got caught, be it from a magical race or the Ministry. Harry called on Magic and Magic answered." 

"Glad to hear you admit it, Miss Granger. I see that you are awake Miss Weasley. We can start the trial now." The goblin said and left them before either one could respond. 

"We still get a barrister." Ginny whined. She moved over to where Granger was sitting on the bench. "They have to provide us with one."

"No, they won't. Ginny, you read the report of what happened to Tonks and Doge. What makes you think it will be any different for us? If anything I am expecting our sentences to be harsher because we willing deceived Harry for the very beginning. Tonks was brought in later and Doge is old and never interacted with Harry. Ginny, didn't you read or learn anything from those articles? What we did was very, very wrong and we are going to be punished for it."

"How can you be so calm about this? This isn't right. We deserve some type of defense."

"Really, what is our defense? The greater good? How is stealing from a child for the greater good? Knowingly setting him up to die? Knowing that the Headmaster was using his seats to pass laws for our benefit? Tell me how do you plan on defending yourself against the idea of bogus marriage contract with the idea of getting pregnant and killing Harry afterward?"

"It wasn't like that."

"Tell me how it was different, I would love to hear that." Granger wasn't sure why she even bothered. Yes, she didn't know any of the magical traditions or old family laws but Ginny should have, yet they never seemed to worry about them, even now after finding out they were judged. Remus, Sirius, Molly, Arthur, and Dumbledore, however, had been very upset when learning how much Harry had known. They tried to blame her at first but they quickly stopped when they realized Hermione didn't have any of that knowledge. They had spent months trying to figure out how Harry had known it and none of them came up with an answer that made sense.

"So would we." They jumped and saw Bella, Narcissa, and Draco standing there. The girls flinched at seeing them. Hermione as she remembered all the spells and potions they had used on her. Some of them were very creative and painful. Ginny, she knew, was because the girl knew what Death Eaters could do.

Granger sighed as Ginny jumped up off of the bench. "Death Eater scum like you should be on this side of the bars. We haven't done anything wrong." Granger wanted to smack her. The Death Eaters, with Harry at the helm, were in charge of this world. She had to admit with Harry and the Ministry things had vastly improved for all magical beings, from house elves to the werewolves. Harry was viewed as a hero, a person for all magical beings and a person for positive changes, all the things she wanted to be viewed as.

"I thought I was the crazy one, she is living in the land of denial." Bella commented to Narcissa and Draco. Granger had to agree with Bella, Ginny was in denial.

"Dear, do remember you only play crazy when it's needed. We prefer you sane." Narcissa responded. Bella started to laugh, which caused Granger to flinch as she remembered that laugh when trying out a new spell.

"Weaslette, why am I not surprised you can't admit to your own mistakes. Granger, she isn't going to listen to you." Draco informed Granger, but without a smug or smirk on his face. He seemed to really be honest in his opinion. She realized Draco had grown up, gone was his little rivalry with the golden trio, not that that existed anymore.

"I know. So I am taking it you are escorting us to our trial?" Granger tried to keep her voice from showing how resigned she was to what was going to happen.

"No, we decided to stop by and see if you were healed before heading to our seats. Harry should be here soon with Father and Uncle Severus. They are just waiting for them." Granger saw Draco looking at her closely. She wondered what he was thinking.

"Yes, our Lord, Lucius, and Severus needed to head home to get some new potion supplies. It appears they used up all of Severus' stock of interesting potions on your friends." Bella smiled. Granger wondered what she could mean. Did they have her friends? Did they capture the rest of the group? Were they being tortured? 

"We can't wait to see the results of Severus' potions." Narcissa added, they heard a small bell tone. "I believe it's time for us to head to the courtroom. I would say good luck, but I wouldn't mean it."

"Toodles." Bella waved her hand as they headed out. Granger wanted to scream. When did her life become such a mess, she answered it herself when she thought of the day she took the first Galleon from Dumbledore.

_____________________________________________________________________________

 

Everyone was patiently waiting for the solid gold doors to open. They knew the King would come into the room and the trial would begin. They grinned at each other as the doors opened and they rose as the King walked towards his throne and sat down, he made the motion to allow them to sit. 

As soon as the King was seated Ginny Weasley and Hermione Granger were are escorted in. They had to drag Ginny, who was screaming for a barrister until a Silencio was placed on her. Granger, resigned to her fate, just walked where she was directed. They were chained standing up from their wrists, not uncomfortable unless they spent many hours like that. "List their crimes." Intoned the King to the Scribe on his left. The scribe picked up a scroll and began to read:

"Numerous counts of theft dating back to July 1, 1991, for one Hermione Jean Granger, accessory to numerous counts of child abuse and neglect dating back to July 1, 1991, and accessory after the fact to the attempted murder of Lucius Malfoy and George Weasley on December 15, 1997. Found guilty by magic for said crimes on December 15, 1997." Closing the scroll, he reached for another one and read:

"Accessory to numerous counts of theft dating back to July 1, 1992 for one Ginerva Molly Weasley, accessory to numerous counts of child abuse and neglect dating back to September 24, 1989, attempted line theft due to illegal marriage contract, accessory after the fact to attempted murder of Lucius Malfoy and George Weasley on December 15, 1997. Found guilty by magic for said crimes on December 15, 1997." Closing the scroll. "Does anyone wish to speak?"

Harry stood up. "I wish to be heard if allowed."

All turned to face the King. "It is allowed as you are one who called for the Blood Conflict."

"I thank you, your Majesty. I wish to ask for the stiffest punishment you can grant. It was one of my mates that they injured during that fight, another is like a brother to me. They are here today." Lucius and George stood up, bowed and sat back down. The King already knew that information but tradition was tradition.

Bill Weasley stood up. "I wish to be heard if it is allowed, your Majesty."

"You may speak as I understand it was your brother who was injured and it's your sister who stands in this court now." The King said. The King liked these humans they knew how to get revenge, how to drag it out and make sure the others knew punishment was coming.

"Thank you, your Majesty. I wish to remove Ginerva Molly Weasley from the family. I have the support of my other brothers, Charles, Percy, Frederick and George. I will claim the title of Head of Family as soon as we capture my father Arthur Weasley. He, also, has been found guilty by Lady Magic."

"You may do so." The King responded. He leaned to his scribe. "We need to have them here for all of our trials, they do make them interesting." The script nodded his agreement.

"I, William Arthur Weasley, as acting Head of the Family, hereby remove from my family Ginerva Molly Weasley for injuring family, for stealing from family, for knowingly condoning abuse and neglect of family, for attempted line theft. You violate the family honor, you broke the code of family, I cast you out of my family. So mote it be."

Everyone replied: "so mote it be" and watched as Magic rushed forward, an awe-inspiring sight. They watched as magic swirled and danced around Ginny, she screamed as the Weasley family gift was first removed, the family traits and finally family magic. She sagged in the chains. She was now had mousy, dull red hair, pale skin with freckles dotting her face. 

"Let the record reflect her new name of Ginevra Noname." The King spoke. "Now for the sentences." The King looked to the Scribe who agreed. "Now the sentencing, Hermione Jean Granger, due to your remorse we are offering you a simple choice, Azkaban or the mines, the same sentence as your two fellow Order members had or life in Azkaban. If you select Azkaban, since there are no Dementors, you will be expected to work also. You won't be able to leave Azkaban. There are numerous jobs we the goblins and other races desire to be done. You may make your choice now."

Granger looked around the courtroom. They all looked eager to see her choice, but she wasn't sure what she would do. She knew the choices were awful, but at least with the goblins, she would have some warmth and food, but she wasn't sure about Azkaban, with no dementors and jobs, it might not be so bad. The were awful choices as she debated with herself for a few minutes until finally saying, "Azkaban, please." 

The King turned his gaze to Ginny. "You show no remorse, you still believe that Lady Magic was wrong in finding you guilty. You still believe you did nothing wrong. I thought about the mines for you but decided against it. Ginny Noname, your sentence is going to be simple. You are used to everyone doing everything for you. You have never had to do anything for yourself, you conned others into doing things for you, including your own homework. So now you're going to serve the magical community. You will be under the various weres in the community. You will be serving them, all of them, your rank is lower than Omega. You will be subject to Were Family Laws."

Greyback leaned forward to Harry. "Is this your idea cub?" Harry tilted his head and grinned at the man. "Very good, cub. I will make sure the others know of it." 

Bella leaned to Greyback. "How is that worse than the mines or Azkaban?"

"Mr. Fenrir Greyback, can you please explain the court what those laws mean?" The King asked.

"Certainly, your Majesty." Greyback stated as he stood up. "Since she will be considered below the rank of Omega, which is the lowest rank, the first family law requires that she will never leave the wards, she will have her magic bound. The second family law requires that she will be doing all the cooking and cleaning for the families, at times others will assist but it will be her job. She, however, will have no power over anyone, ever. The third family law requires that she will be mated to someone who has a higher rank, which in her case is everyone. So if anyone is interested in obtaining her they can submit a claim and we'll make sure she is matched to the desired one. The fourth family law means she will spend hours taking care of the children in any pack. Her life is now basically serving the packs. She will be provided with food, shelter, and clothes of her mate's choosing. There have already been a few wishing to be her mate." Greyback pointed to a small group of males on the first bench near Ginny.

When Ginny saw them, she started screaming about animals and how disgusting they were. "As you can see, they are interested in her." Harry smirked at those words, as the males in question were looking at Ginny only in terms of what she could for their household, from cleaning to watching their children, not in desire. Something everyone who knew Ginny knew that she wouldn't want to do. She only wanted a child for the money she would get from having a Potter child and she planned to have her mother raise the child while she went out and had fun.

"You know that is the perfect punishment for her, she didn't want to be even considered anything like our mother." Charlie told Bill, trying not to smirk at his sister's fate. 

"She hates kids and cleaning." Percy stated. "The idea of spending her days like that, she is going to wish for the mines or Azkaban."

"One dirty nappy will do it." Fred stated.

"Who said we used nappies?" Greyback remarked, laughing when he saw their faces as they realized he was joking.

"I will have to remember that one." George said. 

"Mr. Greyback, please take custody of your newest pack member. Guards escort our prisoner to her new home." The King's scribe stated as the King stood up and left. "Lord Potter, the King wonders if you and your mates would be available for dinner tomorrow night?"

"We will. Tell him that we thank him for the invitation." Harry stood up. As the scribe left with the guards removing Granger, Harry turned to Greyback "Uncle do you know who you will mate her with?"

"Yes, I believe Ugly Joe will enjoy her." Greyback answered and pointed to the man they meant. The man looked like he was the result of a rat and horse mating. He was the size of a horse with the long face but his features made him looked like Peter Pettigrew rat face.

"Oh, she will love him." Severus commented, trying to cover his joy at that idea but failing. 

"Have fun Uncle, I believe we are on our way to see how our some potions are working." Harry smiled at him.

"May I come, my Lord?" Draco asked. 

"I don't see a problem with that. Severus? Lucius?" Harry asked.

"No, Master." They responded. It was time to see how those potions were working on the Order members and they knew Draco would also enjoy the results.

"They should be here." Greyback pointed to a map and showed them the grid section. "Tony and Agnes are working the young ones on tracking."

Lucius smirked. "They do know how to keep on schedule. If we have it timed with the right dose on the potions, it should be an interesting learning experience for the young ones."

"We might have put too much laxative in some of the pies, they might not make it to the loo in time." Severus remarked. "Draco, we might need to adjust some ingredients in a few potions after this."

Harry smirked as they started to leave the courtroom. Everyone talking about different things excluding the subject of Hermione Granger and Ginny Noname, until Bella commented to Bill, "You know Rita is going to make tomorrow's paper an interesting read."

"I agree, I do hope she will use some of our quotes, we sat in those seats so she would hear them." Bill remarked.

"Almost sat on her." Charlie added. "Didn't see her. You would think she would realize we know she is a beetle by now."

"She might know-" Fred smiled at his brothers.

"but doesn't care." George took Bella's arm. "So Auntie Bella about those spells."


	10. Follow Up

Lucius stepped into the meeting of Death Eaters, he walked to where Harry was sitting. He glanced at Severus as he handed a letter to Harry. He took his seat next to Severus. Harry laid the letter down. "I want three teams to aid the werewolves and the goblins. Do not take them as of yet, I want to see how those potions worked that we added their food." Harry paused "Cissy, can you and Draco work with Fenrir and Hadak on making sure they aren't in danger from the potions?"

"Yes, my Lord." Narcissa and Draco answered together.

"Bella, I want the time cut down on their relaxing to a flat six hours, can you and Rod create a schedule of the teams and the timing. I don't want anyone to be on a watching them more than once every two days. I want an elite on each team." Harry said.

"It will be done, my Lord." Bella answered.

"Lucius, Ministry?" Harry turned to Lucius.

"Master, Madam Bones has everything she needs. Everything they owned as been transferred to your name. The punishments were recorded in the Ministry achieves for filing." Lucius answered. "She did want to know if you had a timeframe for them to be captured."

Harry smile. "I have an idea, I am aiming for one capture a week, two at a time."

"I will inform her, Master."

"Severus, the condition of our guests?" Harry asked.

"They are healthy Master, we have tested various spells and potions on them. The reports were placed on your desk this morning, as we were waiting for the completion of the cycle on one of our newer potions." Severus answered. 

"Very good. Anything else?" Harry asked.

"My Lord, if my numbers are correct, we might not have enough elite to cover all the teams, if we leave them with our standard step up, that doesn't include the trainees, the pups, and young trainee goblin warriors, can I change our standard format?" Rod asked.

"That is fine, let me know how the trainees doing, if they need more exercises arrange it, just allow our prey some downtime, we don't want to kill them, yet." Harry answered. 

"My Lord, there are several openings in the Ministry, I believe we have some people that can fill those slots, would you mind if speak to those I believe able to do the jobs?" Rookwood asked.

"Yes, and let Lucius know which departments they will be in, actually get me a complete report on all of our people in the Ministry. We have had a lot of changes since the last one." Harry replied.

"Thank you, my Lord." Rookwood answered.

"Anything else?" Harry asked again. When no one spoke Harry smiled. "One more thing, Yaxley is your owl up for delivering another Daily Prophet to our prey?" 

"Yes, my Lord. I will arrange it." Yaxley answered.

"Thank you, dismissed." Harry said and waited until everyone but Lucius and Severus were with him, to pick up the letter. "I take it I am not going to like what this says?"

"No, Harry, you won't." Lucius answered. "Ragnarok found some interesting information."

Harry opened the letter and began to read, as he read, the glasses started to shatter. Severus and Lucius had their wands out and began fixing things as they were breaking. "Lucius?" Severus quietly asked.

"I don't know. Ragnarok only said Harry wouldn't like it and that it was bad."

When Harry's magic was back under control, Harry looked at Lucius and Severus. "Come, we have something to discuss." Harry stood up and they followed him out of their dining room. Once they were outside, they followed Harry to what they considered their quiet spot. There was a hammock that the three of them could lay down on, and enjoy the trees and the small lake. Harry laid down on the hammock, Severus and Lucius joined him. "It seems the goblins have found some very interesting information."

"What?" Severus asked. He dread what he was going to as if learning all the other truths were enough.

"They finished the audits on Hogwarts' accounts, all of them. It seems that Dumbledore hid a number of accounts from the Board, in those accounts was millions of Galleons. Severus, some of the money came from your mother and grandfather."

"What? We were poor." Severus was confused.

"Yes, but your mother paid for your education and so did your grandfather."

"He disowned us." Severus was pulled into Harry's arms. "My mother said so."

"No, Dumbledore was telling your mother one thing and your grandfather another. They opened his Will. Severus, he left everything to you. There were a few letters, one was asking your mother to forgive him, followed by a few that he wondered why she hadn't responded back." 

Lucius wrapped his arms around Severus as Severus let out a cry of anguish. "I thought he hated us."

Harry had held tight to Severus as the man processed what Dumbledore had done, Lucius was laying around the backside of Severus and holding the man tightly. After several minutes passed and Severus was back in control, he asked, "there is more isn't there?"

"Yes, it appears he went after highly powerful families as a way to get control of their kids. Mine and Neville weren't the only ones he set up to be orphans. He tried to get control of Neville, Susan, and a few others when their parents were either killed or mentally unable to take care of their kids. The money he funneled from the ones he did get control of, they found it in a hidden account. He used his sister's name to create the accounts." Harry told them. 

"You mean he sent Voldemort after your parents and others on purpose to get money and power?" Lucius asked, trying to cover his shock. 

"Yes." Harry answered. They held onto each other as they processed what they learned. They knew Dumbledore was bad, but they didn't think he would have done something like that.

"What else?" Severus asked. "That wouldn't have set you off on." 

Harry inhaled. "It seems they found a line of vaults shifting, that he moved the money from one account to another, they had a hard time tracing the funds and who the funds belong to. It turns out he was funneling money to Voldemort. Voldemort didn't know, but Dumbledore was also providing the man with information on who to attack and where they would be. He supplied numerous tomes and scrolls to him. Some of them rituals that Voldemort did, the most important one he supplied was the ritual Voldemort used to give himself a body at the end of my fourth year."

Lucius and Severus moved so fast they fell out of the hammock. Neither said anything as they were in shock. "He brought Voldemort back?" Lucius finally said. 

"I want Dumbledore to pay." Severus stood up, held out a hand and pulled Lucius up. They rejoined Harry on the hammock. "Next time, don't tell us something like that while we're in the hammock."

Harry didn't say anything for a few minutes. "Master, it wasn't your fault, his return." Lucius said, touching Harry gently.

"I know, pet, I know. I know I also shouldn't be surprised, given everything else the man has done, but it does explain the man's unwavering belief that Voldemort was back when no one else believed me."

"What do you have planned, Master?" Severus asked as he felt Harry kiss the top of his head. His head was laying on Harry's chest as was Lucius. 

"I am going to wait for him to be caught last, he will be alone, all alone. Hungry, homeless, unloved." Harry stated, staring off. His voice sounding lost as he remembered what the old fool had done to him. Harry knew what it was like to be hungry and unloved, he didn't consider himself homeless, but living at the Dursley' wasn't a home for him. 

"Harry?" Severus tilted his head up to look at Harry.

"I am fine, Sev." Harry answered and gave the man a small smile. "I do have an idea for another potion and I know you are going to love it."

Severus grinned as Lucius summoned a blanket for them. "I do love your ideas." Severus answered.

"He is going to regret ever hearing the name of Harry Potter." Lucius said as he closed his eyes.

_______________________________________________________________________

Dumbledore sighed in defeat as they sat down on the ground. They were currently huddled around a fire in a cave. "It appears that Ginny and Hermione have been caught."

"I agree." Arthur replied.

"What are we going to do? Without Hermione, we are lost in the muggle world." Molly said.

"Goblins got them." Mad-Eye stated as he tossed a piece of wood on the fire. "Glad we at least can build a fire. 

"The food should be heated up soon." Molly commented.

They all ducked as an owl circled around them and dropped the Daily Prophet on Ron's head. "Bloody owl, did that on purpose."

Podemore grabbed the paper "Mad-Eye toss some more wood on to give me some light to read this."

TWO MORE ARRESTED AND GIVEN DUE PUNISHMENT

By Rita Skeeter

Now, my faithful readers, to say yesterday was an interesting day would be an understatement. As usual, your ever dutiful reporter was where the news was breaking and what news it was. The capture of Ginevra Weasley and Hermione Granger, once a member of the Golden Trio. 

The trial was yesterday at Gringotts, shortly after their arrival. They were brought in by Death Eaters and werewolves. It appears no one will be escaping the justice that Dark Lord Harry Potter is seeking through the blessing of Lady Magic. What divine retribution was given, you ask? Well allow me to tell you what happened yesterday.

Ginevra Weasley, known as Ginny, had to be drag into the courtroom in Gringotts. She had been screaming for a barrister until a Silencio was placed on her. Now, in contrast, Hermione Granger walked in with a resigned look on her face and went to where she was directed. The young ladies were chained standing up from their wrists, not uncomfortable unless they spent many hours like that. It seems to be the normal venue for criminals to be treated like this by the goblins. "List their crimes." Intoned the King to the Scribe on his left. The scribe picked up a scroll and began to read:

"Numerous counts of theft dating back to July 1, 1991, for one Hermione Jean Granger, accessory to numerous counts of child abuse and neglect dating back to July 1, 1991, and accessory after the fact to the attempted murder of Lucius Malfoy and George Weasley on December 15, 1997. Found guilty by magic for said crimes on December 15, 1997." Closing the scroll, he reached for another one and read:

"Accessory to numerous counts of theft dating back to July 1, 1991, for one Ginevra Molly Weasley, accessory to numerous counts of child abuse and neglect dating back to September 24, 1989, attempted line theft due to illegal marriage contract, accessory after the fact to attempted murder of Lucius Malfoy and George Weasley on December 15, 1997. Found guilty by magic for said crimes on December 15, 1997." Closing the scroll. "Does anyone wish to speak?"

I can tell you, my readers, no one spoke for several minutes. None could believe what we heard, everyone was in shock hearing the crimes the two were guilty of. The list of crimes was longer than I had expected. We all know what happened at the Battle of Hogwarts, we all heard Lady Magic had judged them and found them guilty but I do not believe, even I was expecting those crimes. 

Dark Lord Harry Potter again made his desire to be heard again. As last time, he was again given permission to speak. It was his words that again shocked this reporter. As Mr. Potter is not known for being a harsh person, but as I fear we are learning, he is not a weak one either.

"I thank you, your Majesty. I wish to ask for the stiffest punishment you can grant. It was one of my mates that was injured during that fight, another is like a brother to me. They are here today." Lucius Malfoy-Potter and George Weasley stood up, bowed and sat back down. "We will also be turning over to you Sirius Noname, Remus Lupin, and Jamie Noname in a few weeks, we still have some tests to run." 

Bill Weasley now rose and spoke, yes, her own brother. "I wish to be heard if it is allowed, your Majesty."

"You may speak as I understand it was your brother who was injured and it's your sister who stands in this court now." The King said. 

"Thank you, your Majesty. I wish to remove Ginevra Molly Weasley from the family. I have the support of my other brothers, Charles, Percy, Frederick, and George. I will claim the title of Head of Family as soon as we capture my father Arthur Weasley. He, also, has been found guilty by Lady Magic." Yes, my readers, you heard correctly another one removed from another family. 

"You may do so." The King responded. 

"I, William Arthur Weasley, as acting Head of the Family, hereby remove from my family Ginevra Molly Weasley for injuring family, for stealing from family, for knowingly condoning abuse and neglect of family, for attempted line theft. You violate the family honor, you broke the code of family, I cast you out of my family. So mote it be."

Podemore lowered the paper as Molly started crying, "oh my baby, oh my baby." He flinched a bit when she screamed. "I am going to kill Bill for doing that, he had no right to remove our daughter from the family."

"She really isn't a Weasley in the first place." Arthur informed her. "You know that."

"Now is not the time to fight amongst ourselves." Dumbledore said. "Now please continue reading." 

Podemore found the spot he left off at and continued reading: "we all watched as Magic rushed forward, and swirled and danced around Ginny, she screamed as the Weasley family gift was first removed, the family traits and finally family magic. Magic did its job and Ginny Noname sagged in the chains. My readers, she now had mousy, dull red hair, pale skin with freckles dotting her face, and certainly lost any beauty she had.

"Let the record reflect her new name of Ginevra Noname." The King spoke. "Now for the sentences." The King paused, "now the sentencing, Hermione Jean Granger, due to your remorse we are offering you a simple choice, Azkaban or the mines, the same sentence as your two fellow Order members had or life in Azkaban. If you select Azkaban, since there are no Dementors, you will be expected to work also. You won't ever leave Azkaban however, there are numerous jobs, we the goblins and other races desire to be done. You may make your choice now."

Talk about a tough choice, which would you select my faithful readers? We all waited and watched as Ms. Granger looked around the courtroom. After several minutes of an internal debate, we heard "Azkaban, please."

The King now turned his attention to Ginny. "You show no remorse, you still believe that Lady Magic was wrong in finding you guilty. You still believe you did nothing wrong. I thought about the mines for you but decided against it. Ginny Noname, your sentence is going to be simple. You are used to everyone doing everything for you. You have never had to do anything for yourself, you conned others into doing things for you, including your own homework. So now you're going to serve the magical community. You will be under the various weres. You will be serving them, all of them, your rank is lower than Omega. You will be subject to Were Family Laws."

No readers, here is the part that won't be in the transcripts, as it wasn't spoken in the courtroom but instead in the chairs close to me. Famed werewolf Greyback leaned forward to our favorite Dark Lord and asked. "Is this your idea cub?" I saw the Dark Lord tilted his head and grinned at the man. "Very good cub. I will make sure the others know of it."

I was lost, how could that be worse than Azkaban or mines, however it was clear I wasn't the only one as Bellatrix Lastrange leaned close to the famous werewolf and asked, "how is that worse than the mines or Azkaban?"

"Mr. Fenrir Greyback, can you please explain the court what those laws mean?" The King asked. I was surprised, I didn't think the Goblin King would have heard that conversation.

"Certainly, your Majesty." Greyback stated as he rose from his seat to answer the question. "Since she will be considered below the rank of Omega, which is the lowest rank, the first family law requires that she will never leave the wards, she will have magic bound. The second family law requires that she will be doing all the cooking and cleaning for the families, at times others will assist but it will be her job. She, however, will have no power over anyone, ever. The third family law requires that she will be mated to someone who has a higher rank, which in her case is everyone. So if anyone is interested in obtaining her they can submit a claim and we'll make sure she is matched to the desired one. The fourth family law means she will spend hours taking care of the children in any pack. Her life is now basically serving the packs. She will be provided with food, shelter, and clothes of her mate's choosing. There have already been a few wishing to be her mate." Greyback pointed to a small group of males on the first bench near Ginny.

We heard a scream from Ginny Noname, as she had followed Greyback's finger. She was screaming about how they were nothing but animals and how disgusting they were. Greyback continued on, ignoring the insults his newest member of the pack was issuing. "As you can see, they are interested in her." This response caused several to laugh. 

"You know that is the perfect punishment for her, she didn't want to be even considered anything like our mother." I heard Charles Weasley say to his older brother William.

"She hates kids and cleaning." Percy stated the third to oldest added. "The idea of spending her days like that, she is going to wish for the mines or Azkaban."

"One dirty nappy will do it." Fred Weasley stated.

"Who said we used nappies?" Greyback remarked, laughing when he saw our faces as they realized he was joking.

"I will have to remember that one." George said.

"Mr. Greyback, please take custody of your newest pack member. Guards escort our prisoner to her new home." The King stated and shortly afterward left the courtroom after asking our resident Dark Lord and his mates to have dinner with him.

Our favorite Dark Lord Harry Potter, faced Greyback and asked, "Uncle do you know who you will mate her with?"

"Yes, I believe Ugly Joe will enjoy her." Greyback answered and pointed to the man they meant. The man looked like he was the result of a rat and horse mating. He was the size of a horse with the long face but his features made him looked like a rat. Ginny Noname was not happy to hear the news and started to scream again as she was lead out of the courtroom towards a ritual room where the binding rituals would be done. 

You ask what binding rituals? There is an interesting ritual that goblins can use if you have someone who has been found guilty and will have to stay bound in the wards. The ritual ties them directly to the wards, yet at the same time is a personal ward. They can't leave the wards and if you need to take them down for whatever reason, the wards transfer directly to the one who is bound. 

I, personally, can not wait to see what Dark Lord Harry Potter has planned for the rest of those who did him wrong. I will say, it certainly has been an interesting turn of events for those who belong to Albus Dumbledore, and their guilt is clear to see. It is also clear that they may run but they can not hide or escape.

Podemore lowered the paper as Molly's crying got louder. "It seems we really should turn ourselves in." Mad-Eye stated. "I don't know about the rest of you, but none of those punishments sounds remotely pleasant and I don't want to find out what Harry has planned for us."

"Let's eat and afterward we can discuss options." Dumbledore said to the subdued group. "Molly, if you could please."

Molly recovered a bit and began to serve their meal, unaware of the numerous eyes watching them.


	11. Ministry Has Their Fun

Harry was with Hadak and Fenrir watching their prey. The remaining Order members were in a cave, they could hear the moans as the last of the potion they added to their food was working. Fenrir and Hadak told Harry how well the potions worked. The Order members had spent hours trying to find places to ease their discomfort. The Order was now in the final hour of the potion effects. "We need to make sure the food isn't bad next time." Ron said to everyone as he joined his parents. His stomach made a loud noise, almost as if agreeing with the statement. 

Harry leaned into Fenrir and said quietly, just loud enough for the werewolf to hear. "I believe Severus' potion was a success." 

Fenrir grinned as he replied, "it made them easier to follow."

"I don't know what caused us to be so sick." Molly replied, heating water for some morning tea. "The food smelled fine." Molly put her hand over her stomach, her stomach clearly didn't agree with that statement.

"It could be the stress that is causing problems. It has been a very stressful time." Dumbledore told them. He brushed off some dirt off of his robe, from when he was sleeping. He couldn't believe he was down to sleeping on the ground in a dark, dirty, dank cave. He still firmly blamed Jamie for this, not once recognizing his own fault at them being in a cave and on the run.

"We will need to move soon. Is everything packed and ready?" Arthur asked. He had an idea of what he was going to be doing after they left the cave. He seemed eager to leave. 

Harry looked at Hadak. "I think he has an escape plan."

"I agree, he smells different than the rest of them." Fenrir responded. "I am wondering if he is thinking of going to the Ministry. He used to work for them, maybe he is hoping they will go easier on him."

"Let me, if he does. Only him. I have an idea." Harry watched the group closely until Hadak nudged him and pointed to the entrance. He saw a goblin and werewolf standing in the shadows. He nodded his consent.

A few minutes later, howling was heard as well as metal banging against metal sound. "They are using spoons against some shields to make the noise, it prevents our weapons from being damaged."

The Order gathered up their remaining items, with some urgency in their movements. They headed out of the cave and heard Dumbledore warn them. "Try to say in groups of three or more. They are grabbing us two by two."

"Just shut up and run." Mad-Eye snapped at the man. Arthur and Mad-Eye went down a forest path to the right while everyone went off into different directions. Harry, with Hadak and Fenrir, exited the cave and found Fenrir's Beta and the goblin under Hadak were waiting for them by the mouth of the cave.

"The one legged one and his friend used magic to apparate as soon as they others were out of listening range." Marcus, one of Fenrir's informed them.

"Ministry." Harry replied.

"We believe so. It would prevent them from facing us." Swiftax grumbled about his prey leaving. "I really wanted that one legged one to face us. He was always so disrespectful."

Harry smiled. "They will be facing the goblins, in addition to the Ministry." He looked at his adopted Uncle and Hadak. "I better head there and find out what is going on. I will owl you as soon as I know."

"Have fun with them." Fenrir replied. "I am going to go and have some fun with the red-haired boy."

"He's afraid of spiders." Harry wiggled his eyebrows and quietly apparated away.

"How does it do that without a sound?" Fenrir asked.

"The more powerful you are, the quieter apparition is." Hadak informed him. His esteem of the young Dark Lord was rising almost daily. Hadak was thinking about asking the Dark Lord if he could work with him and his Death Eaters after this Blood Conflict was over.

___________________________________________________________________________________

Harry apparated home and looked in Ravenclaw Castle for his mates, but didn't find them. He headed out to Slytherin Castle, after searching and seeing no one, headed down to the dungeons. He found everyone down by the cells. He could hear Jamie whining about how much it hurt, while Remus and Sirius were screaming at Severus.

"Get away from me, Snivellus, you greasy haired git." Sirius was yelling. "I don't want you touching me. You'll most likely poison me."

"Really insulting the person who handles all of your potions, not very bright." Harry said as he entered the cell. His Death Eaters moving out of the way as he approached.

Severus was glaring at Sirius, who Remus had shut up by putting a hand over his mouth. "I would have thought he learned some manners by now." Narcissa commented to Bellatrix.

"Our cousin, the idiot." Bellatrix replied. She looked at her husband, they were going to make Sirius pay for insulting their Lord's mate.

"It appears Sirius hasn't grown up, my Lord. Severus gave them each a healing potion, I healed their wounds. Mr. Noname has been whining about being released." Narcissa said. Jamie was still trying to scream at Harry, but someone had cast a Silencio on the boy.

Remus removed his hand from Sirius' mouth. "Harry, you have to realize we didn't know and we are sorry." Remus wasn't sure how they ended up in a cell with Death Eaters surrounding him, but he knew it was bad business 

"Sorry that you got caught? Sorry that instead of taking care of me, you lined your pockets instead? Sorry that you aided in my abuse by my muggle relatives? Which by the way, they are now enjoying the fruits of their labor." Harry looked at Severus closely. Severus was still glaring at Sirius, but he hadn't spoken since Harry arrived.

"It wasn't like that. I didn't know they were doing that." Remus whined. His alpha, Dumbledore, always told him Harry was fine. That his family treated him like a prince, he had ignored his own misgivings about the Dursley family at his alpha's words.

"How could you not know? The bruises? The screams of pain? I know as a werewolf you had to have heard them." Harry calmly replied. He wasn't worried about his Death Eaters hearing about his past, they already knew it. Severus and Lucius helped Harry deal with the abuse. He would never be fine with his past, but because of Severus and Lucius, he was getting better at accepting it and speaking about what happened.

"Master, we were about to try a few new spells and Severus has a new potion he wants to see work." Lucius said, ending the silence after Harry's words.

"Do you mind waiting? Letting the others play, I would like for you to come with me to the Ministry." Harry told them.

"No, Master, we can go." Severus said. He looked at the Death Eaters. "Nothing deadly, just have Narcissa make sure they aren't going to be serious hurt. Everyone can come back tonight to watch the new spells and potion work." He knew Harry had asked them for a reason, and the reason had to be something to do with the Order.

"Draco, make sure that useless wizard in the next cell enjoys some of your special spell talents." Harry said. Draco worked hard on creating a line of spells that while painful, didn't do any physical or mental damage. "I know you wanted to test some out in that area."

"Yes, my Lord, I do." Draco answered. He looked at his Father and Severus. "May I borrow one or two of your potions, Uncle Severus?" 

"Yes, just leave me a note on which ones, so I won't be short any." Severus remarked. He would know what was missing the minute he opened his potion cabinet, but the others didn't need to know that. No one, however, was ever brave enough to steal from him, since they weren't at Hogwarts.

"Who would steal from Severus?" Rookwood asked quietly, but not so quiet that no one close to him heard him.

"A suicidal idiot." Came the reply from Yaxley, earning a few chuckles.

"Harry, you can't leave us down here, for those Death Eaters to torture us." Sirius spat the word Death Eaters out, but otherwise was trying for a calm and controlled voice. 

"I can. I have, and I will again, as soon as I leave here." Harry replied. "You have no sway here."

"I am your godfather, Harry. I love you and I know your parents would be so disappointed in your actions. Torturing us, following the dark."

"I am not following anything. I am the Dark Lord. Really my parents would be disappointed? You really are insane. Dumbledore should have gotten you a mind healer." Harry remarked. He knew his parents weren't disappointed in him. He spoke to them using the Resurrection Stone and they were fine with what he was doing and actually proud of him. He didn't use the stone often, but he was glad to know they supported him. 

"Harry James Potter, you will release us at once." Sirius demand, only to get laughed at. Remus put a hand over his mouth before he could continue speaking. 

"I must say, usually when one is in a cell they don't make a lot of demands. Well, we must go, tootles." Harry waved at him as he exited the cell, ignoring Remus and Sirius demanding he to speak to them, that it could all be fixed. "Wow, they are in denial."

"Yes, Master, it seems a side effect of the potion I used this morning is that they believe that you will forgive them and understand what they did. I am going to test them for lingering potions, see if they have any memory charms on them, also." Severus informed him.

"Lucius?" Harry asked as they were walking towards the apparition spot.

"Master, their attitude changed before the potion Severus mentioned, it just seems they are stuck in their attitude before the last battle." 

Severus and Harry stopped walking. "You think they have forgotten the last six months?" 

"Yes, Master I do." Lucius answered. 

Harry thought for a few moments, as Severus pulled out his potion journal and looked at his notes for the potion that might have caused this. "Could the combination of spells and potions have done it?"

"No, Master, I did it, by accident." Severus stated. "I added mountain dew in the potion I gave them yesterday. Last night I gave them a potion that had maple tree sap and dragon's claw with mystic mushrooms. The interaction, I believe, has caused them not to forget the last six months but to forget in a way, any wrongdoing that might have occurred or excuse for it."

"Interesting." Harry replied. "We might be able to use that to help people in St. Mungo's if the right person needed it."

"Very true, Master." Severus agreed. "I will test the two potions and see what I can find out."

"Good, now let's go and see what Arthur and Mad-Eye are doing at the Ministry." Harry told them.

"Most likely trying to get away from their punishment, Master." Lucius replied. 

Harry grinned, they resumed walking towards the front foyer.

__________________________________________________________

Harry knocked on Amelia' door and heard "enter". He wondered where her secretary was. "Minister Bones." Harry greeted her.

"Harry, Lucius, and Severus, sit down. I already had tea requested for when you arrived." Amelia said, she looked down at the stack of parchment in front of her. "We tested Arthur and Mad-Eye for potions. I think you will find this interesting. 

Arthur Frederick George Weasley

Loyalty potion-status weak-administered by Molly Weasley  
Loyalty potion-status weak-administered by Albus Dumbledore  
Obedience potion-status weak-administered by Molly Weasley  
Love potion-status weak-administered by Molly Weasley  
Memory charms - 157 - caster Molly Weasley  
Memory charms -2936 - caster Albus Dumbledore 

 

Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody

Loyalty potion-status weak-administered by Albus Dumbledore  
Memory charms 6269 - caster Albus Dumbledore

Harry handed the parchment to Severus, who read it and passed it to Lucius. "What is being done?" Harry asked.

"Right now, Arthur is getting a ritual purge done, and we have someone working on breaking the memory charms. I believe the memory charms might not all be broken, some are very old, according to Unspeakable Erickson they might need to leave some of the older ones." Amelia told them.

"Finding out what they know, how things were done, is a bit more important than their punishment for now." Harry told her. "Do what you can, but we get them afterward depending on what we learn. I want to know everything. The more information we can publish about the fool, with the facts to back up our statements will further remove any lingering doubts about the man."

"I was already drawing up the questions." Amelia handed him the list and together they worked on questions to ask Arthur and Mad-Eye.


	12. Arthur & Mad-Eye

They waited for a few hours before Ironclaw, with two goblin warriors, escorted Mad-Eye and Arthur back to the Ministry. Mad-Eye and Arthur seemed determined to speak to Madam Bones. Arthur, upon seeing Harry, started to spew out apologizes. Mad-Eye finally clamped a hand over Arthur's mouth. "He gets the idea." 

"That is interesting." Lucius commented to Severus as they were heading to Madam Bones office. "I wonder what we will learn?"

"Indeed." Severus remarked. He wasn't sure what new information Arthur or Mad-Eye could add to the crimes of Albus Dumbledore and his Order, but if Arthur Weasley and Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody went public against Dumbledore and his Order, any lingering doubt would be erased. Arthur Weasley and Mad-Eye were viewed as two of the lightest wizards, even if Mad-Eye had the title of being paranoid, it didn't change his views.

"Arthur, let's go into my office and talk." Madam Bones said when she saw them. Arthur again started babbling to her. She didn't want this to be discussed out in public, there was already too much speculation about what was going on with Dumbledore. Most of the populous felt fine with the man being hunted down, once they learned the reason why.

"I am not sure how helpful we will be, you have all the information." Mad-Eye flicked his hand towards the goblins. "I gave them the vaults Albus used. What memories do you wish?" 

"Any memories you can provide that will support what Albus has done." Madam Bones stated. She guided them into her office. Lucius, Severus, and Harry followed behind her with the goblins. "We will work on getting the evidence. We already have a lot of it gathered."

"Got a ton of them, he blocked so many memories So many crimes I had seen him doing, he put a lot of memory charms on those Snape and Harry." Mad-Eye sighed as he pulled out his wand, he took one of the phials on the desk. "I am going to need more than these five."

"We have more." Severus answered him. He began to summon some more from their stores at Ravenclaw Castle. 

"I have the memories of what my Ron, Ginny, and Molly did to Harry. They knew." Arthur looked ragged, he couldn't believe what he was remembering. "They knew what he went through and didn't care. They were stealing. I thought I raised them better than that." 

"They have already been through the purge. Most of the Ministry and Hogwarts staff have had to have purges done." Madam Bones began gathering files. The case files on Dumbledore were growing almost daily. "Most of the crimes we have against them, we have evidence to back up. Your purges will allow us to review your memories and if you are guilty of any crimes, we will see how guilty you are." The memories and purges done on the staff at Hogwarts had led to multiple additional charges of child abuse, neglect, tampering with memories, account and line theft. She didn't even want to think of the forced marriages Dumbledore had done in order to keep control. 

A lot of the memories showed how Dumbledore, as magical guardian, arranged marriage contracts between a lot of his students. He didn't care what house the students were in, he arranged marriages for them in order to keep control of the seats. He added in a lot of the contracts that the head of the house would vote the way Dumbledore desired. He set up a few muggle-borns that he knew had inheritances. Once they were married to a pure-blood or even a half-blood, he would have them go to Gringotts, get an Inheritance Test and have the seats assigned to his control, as per the contract. 

Madam Bones, with a few fellow Wizengamot members, were in the process of figuring out how to return those seats. How to go around some of the more stricter contracts, if they couldn't then Harry would have to take control of the seats. She had been surprised when Harry had insisted on finding a way to give everyone back their seats. She knew not all people were power hungry, but after numerous years working in the Ministry, she truly believed that power corrupts and absolute power corrupts absolutely. Voldemort, Fudge, and Dumbledore were great examples of it. Granted Fudge was an idiot but he was corrupt.

"Our healers will vouch that the memories of Mr. Moody and Mr. Weasley would free them of any crimes. Given the vast number of memory charms, potions and compulsion charms would have prevented them from being able to prevent them from doing anything to protect, assist or even help Mr. Potter. Especially in escaping the Dursley's house. Both men had strong compulsion charms on them to ignore the abuse." Ironclaw pulled out the reports and gave them to Madam Bones. This brought Madam Bones back to the matter at hand.

"So they are innocent of everything?" Madam Bones asked. She looked through the report, seeing the healer's seal and validation magical seal on each page. 

"No, not exactly, they were aware of what Dumbledore was doing when they ran with him. They didn't know the exact extent Dumbledore had gone to, but they have been aware of some of the minor crimes." Ironclaw informed them. "We won't be pressing charges against them, as no crime was committed against Gringott or our nation."

"That is true. We did know about a few things, like some of the vault stealing. Well, not exactly, it's more like we thought he was stealing from Harry since Harry never mentioned his vaults." Arthur explained, he knew he was babbling but he was still working out exactly what was done to him and why. "I asked Harry about his clothes one time and got a weird answer. When I mentioned it to Albus, he told me he hadn't given Harry his key, that Molly had it. I didn't think it was strange at the time, but now I know it was because of the loyalty potions. I remember asking Molly about the clothes and she said it was how the muggles were dressing. I never asked again." 

"I didn't know about the key or clothes. I did know he was using some seats illegally as I caught him using two. I just thought it was the two. I basically went with him, for the simple reason of I didn't think he did everything that was being said or printed." Mad-Eye stated. "I mean I followed this man for two wars. I honestly knew that in war, not everything done is legal, I just wasn't expecting the whole bloody rot he did."

"Language." Arthur rebuked. "There is a lady present."

"Please, that is standard Mad-Eye when he is either drunk, which isn't often despite his flask or he is greatly upset by something. I will need to have those memories." Madam Bones looked at Harry. "Up to you, you declared the blood feud."

"Find out exactly what they are guilty of. The punishment shall fit the crimes. I am not going send them to Azkaban for believing in that man. What would be the normal punishment for those minor crimes?" Harry felt Lucius lay his hand on his leg. "Lucius?"

"How did you know about the seats being used?" Lucius thought it might be a bit bigger than they realized. Something was bothering him about what Mad-Eye said. They were aware of him using Harry's seats.

"Found out when he was planning on how to use the seats to get a bill passed. He was muttering about using the Thompson seats. Thought it was a bit strange, got a memory charm later that day. The memory he took, well it was weird, it was about marriage contracts."

"We knew he was using the Thompson's seats illegally, we are already doing a review of all the laws." Lucius stated. He glanced at Mad-Eye "When you said, you found out, how did you find out?"

Mad-Eye thought for a few minutes. "He had this small setup, like a chessboard, of the Wizengamot and he was arranging the seats. The were white and black, like a chessboard. At first, I thought it was until I looked at the pieces closely. They all had names on them, I can provide the memory."

Severus closed his eyes as Harry exchanged a look with Lucius. Severus said, "you need to get the Unspeakables into Wizengamot. I wouldn't be surprised to find certain seats have compulsion charms and other things on them. Even potions would work if used correctly."

"Check for potion laced seat cushions." Arthur stated. "I saw Molly making seat cushions, she said they were presents, but I wouldn't be surprised if they had potions in them or the residue."

"I will get them started on it." Madam Bones sighed. She was thankful she was now the Minister, as if they tried to get this done under Fudge, they would have found themselves out of a job or in Azkaban.

"Have them check the wards too." Lucius told her. "Have Rookwood look into the wards for not just the Wizengamot, check the courtrooms and the Ministry ones too." He knew the man had to play with the wards, there were too many things that didn't make sense over the years for him not to play with them.

"Might be a better idea to remove everything from in there, including the wards, and restructure it. He played with the wards at Hogwarts and we are going to have to redo them. He damaged a lot of the older wards. Filius and Minerva are working on getting them back up to full strength before we start asking people to aid in the rebuilding or replacing the more modern wards." Harry told them.

"I will get another team created and have them start on it. I will speak to Rookwood today and see how many of his people he can spare from the Unspeakables. The Aurors are all being tested with Veritaserum. We have found a few that were working for Dumbledore, they were members of the Order but not actively." Madam Bones informed them. "They didn't get caught in the judgment, so we are looking into their cases. So far, it seems they were in more of a reserve base for Dumbledore."

"Kingsley?" Harry asked. He wasn't sure exactly where the man stood in this whole debacle. 

"After some Veritaserum, we discovered he didn't know anything. He was a member of the Order, but he didn't know anything that Dumbledore was doing illegally. He wants to discover what happened. He wants to work on fixing everything in the magical world. I left him in charge of the Aurors." Madam Bones pulled a folder out. 

"We might need to check anyone who served in the Wizengamot for compulsion spells and potions." Mad-Eye commented. "Over the years I have seen many change their positions on subjects, things that I didn't think would go through, did."

"I will bring it up with the Wizengamot." Madam Bones added it to the list of things she needed to get done.

"I will make sure we have healers and the purging rooms ready." Ironclaw stated. "We will do it at a reduced rate."

"I will pay for anyone who doesn't have the funds." Harry leaned back in his chair. He wasn't surprised by what he was learning. He had hoped that Dumbledore had some limits on what he had done, but clearly, he didn't. Harry looked at Mad-Eye. "Did they check your leg or magical eye for spells?"

"No. I better get it done." Mad-Eye looked at Ironclaw. "Can you do the scan?"

"I believe it would be better if an Unspeakable cast on them. Our magic might interfere with the magic in your leg and eye." 

"I can get Rookwood to do it, or do you prefer someone else Alastor?" Madam Bones asked. 

"Rookwood is fine. I wouldn't put it past Albus to cast a few spells on my eye or leg." 

"We can keep you here where he can't monitor anything." Madam Bones stated. "I know he likes his gadgets. Did you see him carrying any?"

"Yes, in a bottomless pouch he had a few. It's how he was able to keep up with us and find us." Arthur answered. "I would like all our clothes and objects checked, not that we have much."

"Arthur, if everything checks out, I will return the Burrow to you. I know Bill, Charlie, Percy, and the twins had nothing to do with it." Harry reassured the man.

Madam Bones made the arrangements to get Mad-Eye and Arthur's belongs scanned and a place for them to sleep until everything was sorted. "Anything else?" She asked as she finished signing the papers.

"Not at present." Harry gathered up his paperwork. "I do believe we have some people waiting for us. Severus got delayed in some of his testing earlier."

"As soon as I get this straighten out I will owl you. I will have Kingsley and Rookwood owl you regarding any results they find." Madam Bones informed Harry. 

Harry, Lucius, and Severus headed back to Slytherin Castle, they had some spells and potions to test on the three waiting for them.


	13. Results and the Dursleys (I didn't forget them)

Harry was making his way through the Ministry when Madam Bones flagged him down. "Harry, I am so glad I caught you. I need to speak to you." 

"Certainly, your office?" Harry asked. He held out his elbow for her to take.

"Thank you." She had a lot to speak to him about. 

Once they were seated, tea was served, and Harry bit into a biscuit, she spoke. "I have a few things to discuss. First, we found all the seat cushions in the Wizenagamot had the materials soaked in potions, and spells had been set on them. Second, we found numerous wards that affected certain seats, mainly those in the neutral sections. We have removed the cushions and the wards. Rookwood, with Bill Weasley, and a team of warders are rebuilding the wards throughout the Ministry."

"Good, were they able to link potions and spells to Dumbledore and Molly Weasley?" 

"Yes. Mad-Eye and Arthur have been cleared of charges. They used some magic in a controlled setting, there wasn't a backlash. So Bill and Charlie agreed to duel them and found no backlash by Magic." 

"Arthur is now head of the family?"

"No, he agreed to allow Bill to take over. He felt he needed time to recover from everything. Mad-Eye and Arthur are requesting to see a Mind Healer. I have the paperwork here since they are still Ministry employees, I am going to approve it."

"I have no issue with any of that. They are innocent in the eyes of Lady Magic and Magic, I will not hold a grudge against them. I will request that they aren't allowed to return to full duty until they have been cleared by a Mind Healer."

"I already made the point well known to them. They agreed and Mad-Eye was able to show us the gadgets Dumbledore had in the bottom of that pouch. Rookwood and two other Unspeakables were able to determine what they were from Mad-Eye's memories. Two are broken, as they weren't emitting any smoke or moving. The third was puffing away, and they believe it's a device tied to you."

"Me?" Harry was confused. 

"Yes, it is a small silver gadget."

Harry's eyes went wide in surprise. "He had three of them working in his office, after my fifth year, only two were working. I destroyed his office after our trip to the Department of Mysteries. He had told me the prophecy."

"Rookwood and Mad-Eye theorized the other two were tied to the wards at your relatives house and the last one they believed was tied to your health."

"So he could make sure my relatives didn't kill me." Harry wasn't surprised, he knew Dumbledore was evil, but he was hoping for something in his life wasn't fully controlled by the man.

"Yes, we believe so. Mad-Eye and Kingsley spoke to your Aunt and Uncle. The goblins brought them here earlier this morning. We used a mild truth serum on them and discovered that Dumbledore knew what they were doing. Your relatives kept records, we went to their house and found the letters, the lack of funds your relatives were getting, but we did find they submitted to the muggle government requests for funds for your upkeep. They received $200 pounds a month for you, plus an allotment for food. They purchased things for their son instead. The muggle government wants them after we are finished with them."

"When can we hold their trial?" 

"According to our filings, they have already been found guilty. It appears that they were also caught in the Blood Conflict, except your cousin."

"He isn't exactly innocent." Harry retorted. If anything his cousin was worse at times. His cousin had broken more than a few of his bones.

"We agree. Ironclaw, Hadak, Goldenax, and I have an idea we wanted to present to you." At Harry's nod, she continued. "We did a bit of testing, you cousin is a wizard, he had his magic bound. Dumbledore did it at the request of Petunia. She didn't want Vernon to know Dudley was a wizard. So our idea is the completely de-age him back to just a few month old. There are several families that would be willing to adopt him."

Harry thought for a few minutes. "I am willing to agree to that. My only requirement is that the family has never been a Dumbledore supporter. I don't want to have to worry about them raising him to believe I have destroyed Dumbledore and he needs to destroy me."

"We have already thought of that. The family will not know who he is. Ironclaw has already created a fake background that we can use and has the appropriate blood for a blood adoption to create the line. Dudley's parent will have died in the war, his mother was a muggle-born, his father a half-blood. The family name is going to be Wilson, no connection to any of the Houses or Lordships."

"Good. I am fine with that." Harry answered. "My Aunt and Uncle?"

"I believe they are experiencing the joys of the mines. Ironclaw said if you desire an official trial they will arrange one. They have already informed the muggle government of their demise, the house has been sealed up. Their assets have been frozen and in the process of being claimed by your Account Manager. Ironclaw stated they will send a full accounting to Lucius when it's complete."

Harry thought for a few minutes. "I don't think publishing or holding a public trial would do our world any good. We don't need to have anyone viewing the muggles are bad, and they are the worst example of what muggles. People are still trying to recover from the war, the discovery of what Dumbledore has done, we don't need any more conflicts."

"That was what we were thinking. Especially since any department in the Ministry that dealt with muggles, was controlled by Dumbledore and many are still leery of muggles."

"True." Harry answered. "Now, Dudley's new family, who do you have in mind?"

"There are a few who have been looking. The LaStranges are at the top of the list. Followed by Rookwood, Pomfrey, it's Poppy's daughter, and McGonagall, Minerva's grandson is looking." She explained. 

"Pomfrey or McGonagall. This will be the first adoption after the end of the war. I don't want anyone to claim we are playing favorites. After Dudley is placed, work on getting anyone else placed in worthy homes. I would love to see everyone with a home but I know it's not possible." 

"True. I will arrange to speak to Poppy and Minerva and we will go from there. I have another child, a little girl that can be adopted at the same time. She has been waiting for a home, but because of the chaos, we haven't been able to follow up on it. She was in St. Mungo's due to a bad burn she received during a potion accident that killed her mother."

"Good. I am sure Poppy and Minerva's families will be happy with the news." She looked down at her list and sighed. Time to get this part completed. "Harry, we have also discovered that there are a few other problems within the Ministry. Problems that we need to deal with but need to keep quiet, as if this got out, Dumbledore won't make it to any trial we would try to hold for him."

"What now?"

"As you know he created contracts, marriage contracts, blood ties, and even rituals that would allow him to control seats of students, even after they graduated. What we didn't know is that he had tied those seats to the Ministry Department of Unused Artifacts."

"The what?" 

"Exactly. It's a department he created back in the early 50's, it's a small room that had a bunch of junk it in. Stuff Aurors had found and couldn't find the owners of a lot of junk, things left behind by former employees. He tied the magic to those items. Those items have their own set of wards, and their own set of protection spells. The Unspeakables, a team of goblin ward breakers, and three curse breakers have been working on untangling the mess but they all feel they need you to come down to the department and take control of the objects. Bill said that he believes a few of the objects are feeding power to Dumbledore. Also, like what Voldemort did with his mark. Jakill, one of the goblin warders, found a leaching spell attached to numerous objects. When they traced the leach, they found it linked to Hogwarts."

"Great, just great." Harry muttered. "I was wondering what was going on with the wards. As you know we have been trying to fix them, but we keep finding weird things. We were waiting on Bill and the goblins, but we know how busy everyone has been."

"Bill's idea, based off of what Jakill and the others have found, is that if you took control of the wards, allowed them to access the wards while having Severus and Lucius stabilize your magic, they can go in and severe the ties."

"We would need to use the Unspeakable, they would have to maintain the spell that would allow Bill and the goblins to see the wards, while Lucius and Severus would have to bleed out the magic I would be obtaining from the leaching spells."

"Yes, it would take about a week of doing it, Bill suggested that we have four teams of curse breakers and warders, two here and two at Hogwarts, with you, Lucius, and Severus at Hogwarts, supported by Minerva, Filius, and Pomona. At the Ministry, it would be me, Kingsley, Rookwood, supported by Yaxley, Dawlish, and Greenwood. He worked up a schedule of six hours working the wards, three off, six back. They figured that if we carried to many hours holding the wards, they might collapse giving the fragile state they are in, but we also can't leave them alone too long for the same reason."

"What a mess." Harry stated. "How soon?"

"As soon as possible. If we had more support, we could get it done faster, but none of us were sure who to bring into it."

"All of the Death Eaters, the staff of Hogwarts, the goblins, and anyone you trust in the Ministry. The more people we have the faster this will go. Also, the goblins can maintain an outer ward for protection until we get this done." 

"So tomorrow?"

"Yes, I will call a meeting tonight, I will invite Ironclaw and a few others." Harry answered.

____________________________________________________

Bill walked over to where Harry was sitting on the ground, facing Hogwarts. Lucius and Severus were facing each other, on the side of Harry. "Everything is set, Harry. When you take control of the wards, you are going to feel a powerful boost because of the leech. Lucius, Severus, when Harry starts glowing, and he will, you will need to lock your arms together so that Harry is between you. Start the chanting as soon as you lock your arms."

"Where is the magic going to go?" Lucius asked.

"Draco, Narcissa, Bella, Charlie, Fred, and George are going to act as the funnels. The magic is going to actually be funneled into some squibs, like Filch." They looked around and could see a variety of people standing behind the funnelers. Some were holding children, but some were people like Filch.

"How long do you think we need to do this since we have more people than you originally estimated?" Harry asked.

"Since all of the Death Eaters brought their families, as did the Hogwarts' staff, and from what Amelia stated showed up at the Ministry, we should be able to do this all in a day or two. The goblin warders have already set up the overlaying wards of protection, and they have got all of the wards and curse breakers here." Bill stated.

"Let's get this party started." Harry smirked. "I have a feeling I am going to be riding an energy high for a few days."

Bill laughed. "A few days? I was thinking a few weeks." He walked away. 

Jakill cast a sonorous on himself. "We are now ready to go. Keep your places, just like we have rehearsed. The Magic released will be powerful, be ready for it. If someone falls because of the backlash, let them recover and stand up on their own time. We have healers here if they are needed, just focus on your job." Everyone stood taller, and firmer in their stance. "Harry, take control." Jakill stated. 

Harry reached out with his magic and took control over the wards. He had already dropped his blood onto the warding stone that was in Hogwarts, now he was reaching out to her, to take control over the wards. He felt alive. He felt Hogwarts struggling to overcome the restrictions that had placed on her. "Relax, my Lady, we are here to fix you and allow you to be free."

"My heir?" Hogwarts reached out and caressed him. "I have been trying to feel you since I felt your arrival."

"I am here with my mates. We have removed Dumbledore and are working on fixing you and our world."

"I feel it, Harry. I feel the hold breaking. I feel what I have missed so much." Hogwarts started to reach again for her freedom.

"No, please, don't. We know you want to be free, but it will take us some time. He has connected a lot of dangerous leeches to you and to others." Harry warned. He could hear Lucius and Severus chanting. "Nos unum sumus, unum agunt, non separare."

"I will try, but it feels so-"

"Incredible?" Harry asked. "I feel it too." He paused, "can you feel we are funneling some of the power to others, to give them the blessing of magic. They were squibs."

"I can see, oh, I can see again." Hogwarts wept.

Harry didn't know how long he stayed talking to Hogwarts, but he could feel the power flowing around him, he could feel his mates keeping him grounded, feel the different magic that was being released from Hogwarts.

"Harry, it's time to let go for now." Hogwarts finally said. "I feel the wards are back, but you need rest, as do I."

Harry focused on his body, instead of his magic, and realized that someone was trying to get him to come out of his trance. "We will be back, my Lady."

"I know. Tell them, thank you." Hogwarts withdrew.

Harry opened his eyes, everyone was staring at him. He was still glowing. "Hogwarts says thank you." 

"So do a lot of us." One of the squibs stated. "Thank you so much, Mr. Potter." 

"You're welcome." Harry smiled at them.

Fred, George, and Draco helped the three of them up as Narcissa and Poppy started to run scans on them. "Besides a higher core level in the three of them, they are fine." Poppy stated at the end.

"Everyone else?" Harry asked.

"We have 23 fewer squibs now." Narcissa informed him. "16 of them will be starting Hogwarts."

"Good. That is good news." Harry responded. 

Madam Bones suddenly appeared. "I am the bearer of good news and bad news."

"Good news first?" Bill asked.

"Good news is, the leaching spells are completely broken in the Ministry, our wards are up and intact, and there is nothing left to those objects. The bad news is that for some reason, we still aren't exactly clear on, Diggle and Podemore appeared in the room, started screaming and died."

"He had them connected to some objects?" Severus asked.

"We think so, we are going to look into it, but from what we saw and the residue magic left behind, we found they were connected to a few different objects. Now the interesting thing is that it wasn't a leaching spell that connected them."

"So he had them connected to something that was bleeding magic into them, most likely to keep them alive. They were each over 160 years old." Lucius commented. "It's the only thing that would make sense."

"True. I am wondering how that affects Dumbledore. We know we have removed a lot of his magic, but how much of his life force was also connected?" Madam Bones asked.

"I can tell you from the scans I have in my office. I don't remember anything different, but as you know we couldn't get all the charms removed." Poppy stated. 

"That would help a lot, and anything you have in the archives on Diggle and Podemore, too." Madam Bones stated.

"I will send them over in the morning. However, I am sure Narcissa would agree, we need to get these three to work off some of the excess magic, especially since we have to do this again." 

"I am in agreement. So a dueling tournament?" Narcissa asked. 

Harry grinned, as he bounced on his feet. "I was thinking more of a free for all, with the grounds being the area, nothing too dangerous."

Numerous people were nodding their heads, including the goblins. "I believe everyone is in agreement." Minerva stated. "Healers and those who wish to watch, I will create an area for us to be protected in."

"What Minerva, you don't want to join us?" Severus smirked. "I bet you a bottle of scotch, I can tag you."

"You're on." Minerva answered. "None of the cheap stuff either, top shelf only."

"Agreed." 

"Let's get this started." Harry clapped his hands. 

"Wait, we need to put a limit on Harry, he will be able to wipe us all out with one or two spells, in the matter of minutes." Charlie reminded them.

Harry didn't even try to deny it. "I will limit myself to what I learned during my Hogwarts years." 

Severus and Lucius exchanged a look, wondering if anyone caught what Harry said. Sadly, no one did. Soon they would realize their mate was a Slytherin, not a Gryffindor. This was going to be a painful lesson for a few former lions. They knew the Death Eaters and Slytherins were already making plans to protect themselves. As everyone started to spread out, Lucius leaned close to Severus "you already have a plan for the cat?"

"Yes, she always heads to the same area to defend." Severus answered. 

"I have a feeling some lions are going to be learning how sneaky snakes are." Harry appeared behind them. "Flanking from right to left?"

"Yes, wide area spells for the bushes and trees." Severus added. They had their plan and now to wipe out everyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nos unum sumus, unum agunt, non separare = We are one, we act as one, we are not separate


	14. Results

The owl dropped the newspaper on Ron's head again. "I think that bird does it on purpose." He ignored his mother as she collected the paper. Molly handed the paper to Dumbledore. 

Dumbledore paled as he saw the headline:

MAGIC RETURNED TO SQUIBS, TWO LORDS DEAD BECAUSE OF DUMBLEDORE

By: Rita Skeeter

Minister Amelia Bones invited me to attend a ritual last night at Hogwarts. I was amazed to find myself witnessing a ritual that combined the skills of wizards and goblins. Minster Bones explained that due to numerous ties to objects that former Headmaster Albus Dumbledore used to tie leaching spells to the Hogwarts and Ministry wards, they needed to break the leaches. 

The ritual involved numerous warders, curse breakers, magical funnel healers, and of course, the combination of wizard and goblin magics. The Dark Lord Potter, surrounded by his mates, was the focal point of the ritual. We watched DL Potter tap into Hogwarts and spent hours watching magic being funneled into squibs. We witnessed Hogwarts come back to life. 

DL Potter was seated with his mates creating a magical grounding support for him. As the curse breakers and warders worked on revamping the wards, breaking the leaching curses and ties to items, DL Potter acted as the main focus for Hogwarts, in order to control the magic. 

This ritual was broken up over the course of a few days with the first day being the longest and most energized of the days. Everyone present was able to feel the magical residue of the energy for hours. After the ritual, there was a bet placed between Severus Snape and Headmistress Minerva McGonagall, starting a fun duel competition to burn off energy for everyone. The winners of the duel were DL Potter, Severus Snape, and Lucius Malfoy. I heard a bottle of scotch was involved.

At the completion of the ritual, we are able to report that 76 children are no longer squibs, 28 adult males, and 23 adult females. Hogwarts has opened their doors to the squibs to allow them to learn to use their magic. Hogwarts is also opening their doors to anyone who needs a magical education, the list of sponsors has grown ten-fold enabling this opportunity for all magical children.

The Ministry also reports that due to the leaching curse used by former Headmaster Albus Dumbledore, wanted criminal, caused the deaths of two. Lord Diggle and Lord Podemore appeared at the Ministry during the time of the ritual. It has been determined that Dumbledore linked their magical cores to items found in room that was used for storing unwanted items. The Head of the Department of Mysteries, with assistance from Curse Breaker William Weasley, Head Healer Xand McTosh, and Madam Poppy Pomfrey, that they died to the leach breaking. Magic was being funneled to them from the wards at Howards and the Ministry. They determined the leach was used to keep the two Lords alive and their seats active, as they had no heirs.

In separate news, Arthur Weasley and Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody have been declared innocent in the Blood Conflict. There were numerous memory charms, blocks, and potions in each man. When a scan discovered leaching spells, a weak loyalty potion in the false eye and legs of Mr. Moody's, it was the final piece of evidence the freed both men. 

The same potions were used in seats in the Wizengamot, which allowed for the discovery of the leaching wards on the Hogwarts and Ministry. The memories of Arthur Weasley lead to the discovery of the cushions being coated in potions. The memories also revealed that most of the neutral faction of the Wizengamot had runes under their seats that would allow former Chief Warlock to manipulate the Wizengamot. 

These discoveries would have enabled a recall of all the laws, but the Ministry was already in the process of doing it. The new session of the Wizengamot has been delayed to allow a clean sweep of the Ministry, the Wizengamot, and the courtrooms. It is estimated that the first session will start in mid-October, and the goblins are offering a reduced rate on Inheritance Tests, Block Test, and any healing that will need to be done.

Dumbledore slammed the paper down, as Molly looked shocked. "Does this mean Dad will bring us back into the family? Can he end this Blood Conflict?" Ron asked. "I really want to go home."

"I am not sure. It doesn't say anything about it in the paper." Molly answered. "You know your father won't abandoned us."

Dumbledore knew that it wasn't going to happen. He had placed so many memory charms on Arthur and Mad-Eye to keep them loyal. He knew if they were broken, he had more crimes to answer for. They heard the howling of the werewolves and the banging of weapons the goblins used. 

Dumbledore got up, as Molly and Ron scrambled to gather their meager belongs. He was furious, all his plans were backfiring. He needed that neutral section if he wanted to escape. He had planned on forcing Harry to drag him before the Wizenagamot and end the Blood Conflict in Wizenagamot. 

He had planned on using an old truce law to end the Blood Conflict, one that caused one Lord to meet with another Lord to resolve the issue without more blood being shed. However, he needed Diggle and Podemore, since he wasn't a Lord and he needed the neutral faction to agree with him. Now, he had no one he could use. Arthur Weasley wasn't a Lord, so even if he got the status of being the Head of Family, it wouldn't help him. 

He had to find Harry Potter and get the boy to end this. He couldn't keep allowing the dark to have control. He had worked to hard to let it all be destroyed. Yes, he knew he broke the law, but it was for the greater good, why couldn't they see that. The magical creatures needed to be controlled. They couldn't run around infecting everyone. As for the populus, they were sheep and he was the perfect shepard. They needed his guidance. "Albus, come on." Molly shook him.

"I'm sorry, Molly, was thinking." He told her.

________________________________________________________________________

"Did they get the paper?" Draco asked.

"Yes, I have to say the owls hate that red-hair boy." Fenrir grinned. 

"So who is on the menu today?" Fenrir's beta asked.

"I think we need to take the boy." Hadak stated. "Leave the last two for another day. I believe we are almost the southernmost point of England."

"Yes, at the rate we are going, with their walking and running speed, they will arrive at the collection spot by the end of the week." Bas stated, he had been assisting his brother with keeping track of where they were guiding them. The Death Eaters, with the werewolves, had set up numerous places to herd the group.

"Do we have a plan for them?" Draco asked.

"Yes, it's why we are taking the boy, I believe he mentioned you might enjoy some time with the prat." Bas grinned at his nephew. 

"I will." Draco pulled out his potion pouch. "I have some of Uncle Severus' newest creations."

"Testing!" They all grinned. Fenrir signaled to his wolves to round up the boy and keep the other two running to their next spot.

Draco was casting some minor stinging hexes at Ron as he ran. Soon all of the wizards were casting them, watching the boy jump at each casting, and of course, the wolves were enjoying the screams as they added snapping growls at the boys heals. "You know I don't think I have ever seen him run too much."

Draco moved to the capture spot, he knew his uncles and Fenrir were leading Ron too. Draco had his wand out and was ready. He hid the smirk as Ron burst through the bushes to his right, trying to avoid getting bit. "Hello, Weasel, nice to see you again." 

"Malfoy!" Ron spit out. "Don't you have some muggles to torture?"

"I find I am in the mood to play with a weasel. My uncles and the puppies have had their fun, now it's my turn." Draco quickly cast a stunner and watched Ron fall to the ground.

Hadak stepped into the clearing. "You have three hours, like normal. Here is a portkey for you to bring him to Gringotts afterward."

"Can I leave him with a reminder of our time together?" Draco asked.

"What are you planning on doing, Dray?" Bas asked.

"I was thinking he might enjoy some weasel whiskers and ears." Draco grinned. "After all, he won't be a Weasley after Bill removes him and he does need a family reminder."

"I like it." Was heard from almost everyone. 

"Who is up for helping me?" Draco asked and almost everyone was eager to assist. 

"I will inform Harry." Fenrir stated. "Remember the timetable." He warned his puppies.

"We will keep them on the timetable." His beta answered.

Draco kicked Ron. "Let's play."


	15. Caught

"It's down to the last two." Severus watched as Draco did the last of the spells. They were watching from the stairway to the dungeons. 

Weasley now looked like a human weasel. He had red whiskers, and ears, even the busy tail. "Harry wants to see how much magic Dumbledore lost." Lucius wrapped his arms around Severus, resting his head on the man's left shoulder.

"I would be interested in those results too." Severus tilted his head. "Does he have an idea for Molly?"

"I am not sure. I know he is incredibly hurt by her. The woman used him, treating him like a son while knowing what they were doing." Lucius personally wanted to kill Dumbledore and Molly Weasley. They did a lot of damage to their mate. 

Draco glanced at Bella. "How much longer?"

"About three minutes. One last curse?"

"No, I was thinking one of Uncle Severus' potions."

"Which one?" Bella kicked Weasley in the stomach. 

Draco grinned and summoned the potion. He held up the phial. "This little gem is one you are going to remember for a long time, Weasel." Bella held Weasel's nose closed, as soon as he opened his mouth, Draco poured the potion down his throat, forcing his mouth closed.

"What does it do?" Bella knew Severus was very creative in his potion making, and they had enjoyed testing them out.

"He will feel everything that Harry had endured at his muggle relatives. He will wake each day, reliving a day in the life of pain that Harry endured. It will also include his Hogwart years. I wonder how he will react to the Basilisk's bite? Or maybe when Lockhart removed his arm? How about all the injuries Harry received during this encounters with Tom Riddle?"

"Oh, I like." Bella grinned. She held up the port-key. "Say bye to your toy Draco. He is on his way to his new life with the goblins."

"Bye, Weasel. May you enjoy their comforts." They watched Weasel disappear. 

"How long does that potion last?" Lucius quietly asked. 

"It is designed to have him endure every day of pain that Harry endured. So I hope he likes 17 years of hell."

"Who is going to experience 17 years of hell?" Harry gave them a slight smile. "Did I miss Weasel's departure?"

"Yes, and Draco gave him my newest potion." Severus looked over at his mate. "So when do we go for the last two?"

"In an hour. I was going to summon everyone. Fenrir and Hadek have been keeping them separated and on the run since they forced them from the cave."

"Did they say anything about Dumbledore's magic?" Lucius wondered if they could find out without causing Lady Magic to punish the duo.

"Fenrir said he seemed to be slower, less agile, and it looked like he aged a few years. Hadek mentioned something, which I am hoping you might be able to explain or we can find an answer to." Harry glanced down to Draco and Bella, who were cleaning up. "He said Dumbledore seemed a bit more pensive, after reading the article. He thought the man might be planning something."

Lucius and Severus exchanged a look. "He doesn't have anything that we know he can use. He can't use his magic, he doesn't have any titles. He doesn't have anyone in the magical world he can turn to, as everyone but Molly has been caught." Lucius was wondering what the man could have hidden. He knew Dumbledore like to pretend he was a full Gryffindor, but the man was worthy of being a snake.

"He might head to the muggle world. His mother was a Muggle-born, he grew up in Godric's Hollow which is a mixed village. So he might believe he can go the senile old man route. Find shelter in one of their protected housing programs."

Harry thought for a few seconds. "What would he do if he had no power, no access to his magic, and placed in one of the Muggle senior nuthouses? Have them treat him as if he was delusional?"

"He might think that is better than facing the goblins or the Ministry. It could be his goal. He would be able to be safe, and eventually, make his escape. Especially since we know he plays the defenseless old man really well." Severus remembered all the times at feasts he had watched Dumbledore play the fool, play the defenseless old man. 

"True, he would. I want to find something to make him all that he has done. He made Tom the way he was. He has done more damage our worlds." Harry was watching Bella. Bella and a lot of the other Death Eaters became Death Eaters because of Dumbledore. "Lucius, Severus, I believe I have an idea. One that will make everyone extremely happy and the punishment will fit the crimes." The pure evil glint in Harry's eyes, made his mate beam in pleasure. 

"Molly?" 

"Well, she likes children so much." Harry grinned, he knew the woman hated anyone not viewed as being light in her white-sided world.

_________________________________________________________________________

Fenrir and Hadek meet Harry at the clearing where they forced Dumbledore to rest. "He's been sitting on that rock for ten minutes." Fenrir informed them. "The woman was captured and is being entertained by a few of the cubs."

"We will deal with her after." Harry looked at Dumbledore, clearly waiting for them. 

"So he knows it's the end of the line." Lucius peered through the trees. "He seems resigned."

"I believe he is hoping he can talk our Master into releasing him into the muggle world. He has the look he used to use on us in staff meetings. The one where he would pretend to give into our demands while doing what he wanted anyway." 

"I have seen it too. Every time he forced me to return to my relatives." Harry wasn't about to let the man escape his punishment. "Let's go and have our fun."

The five of them walked into the clearing. "Dumbledore, how nice to see you this cheerful day." Harry greeted him. 

"Harry, my boy, I am unsure how this got so out of hand. I am sure we can resolve this issue."

"Oh?" 

"Yes, after all, I only wanted the best things for you. You had to defeat Voldemort."

"I am aware of what I needed to do." Harry didn't bother to mention that anyone could have done it. Anyone had the power to destroy the man's Horcruxes. Anyone who was skilled with soul magic could have extracted the soul piece from his mind. 

"Let's cease this petty bickering, my boy. We have a world to fix. You must be aware of the dangers of the dark arts and the lure of the darkness will reek upon our world if it is to remain unchecked." Harry didn't comment, wondering if the man even realized what he was saying. "There are so many things that need to be fixed. We have to reinstate the werewolf registry."

Fenrir growled. Harry laid a hand on Fenrir's arm. "Dumbledore, what do you expect to come out of this little chat?"

"Why, my boy, I expect us to leave here peacefully. End the blood feud, it wasn't necessary, look at those you have hurt because of it. They were your friends. You have defeated Voldemort, it's time to gather the forces of the light and bring our world back to where it belongs. It's for the greater good." 

"You know, I think he really is going for the I am insane, and place me into a home route, Master." Lucius finally commented. 

"I fully agree, sadly for him, it won't work. Dumbledore, your punishment has already been decided." 

"My boy, I am sure it's a slight misunderstanding." 

"You're punishment was issued this morning. Everything associated with your name as been removed from books, from the public records. Your brother removed you from the family with the support of two of your cousins."

Dumbledore was a bit surprised. He didn't think that would happen. "Harry, my boy, may we please sit down and discuss this." 

"I was going to allow Lucius and Severus play with you, but since I really can't stand the sight of you, I had a better idea. For the next twenty-one years, 7 from when Tom attended Hogwarts, 7 from Severus' attending, and 7 from my own attendance, you will be unable to speak. You will be replacing Mr. Filch as the caretaker of Hogwarts. You will be unseen by all students. Mr. Filch will be your boss and the only one who will be able to see you, besides a select few. I won't be informing you of who will have those abilities, but it won't be the current staff. He is looking forward to testing his new wand on you. You won't be able to access your magic ever again. After that time frame, you will be working for the next 21 years as will be working in Azkaban, as their care-take. After that, you will be working in the goblins mines. Now I know you are thinking you won't survive to serve your full sentence, but you see, my dear Severus has been very busy." 

"Harry, I am sure that is a bit extreme." 

"Have you not read the papers? I thought he was going easy on you." Fenrir asked, a bit shocked by the man.

"Oh, I am not finished. The potion that Severus invented for you as a few special properties, besides being a de-aging potion. The first part is that the potion is going to make you into a few dark creatures, however, with none of the benefits. In other words, on the full moon, you will feel the pain of transformation and the bone-weary tiredness for that week. You will feel the pain of the sun if it hits your skin. You will feel the hunger like vampires have felt because of your laws. You will feel the loathing that each dark creature has endured because of your restrictions. Now the added bonus this potion also has is that it will take you five years to age a year." 

"I wasn't expecting that." Fenrir liked this new potion. 

"One more thing. The person responsible for making sure you have clothes, food, and even the basics of life will be Fenrir. He will provide you with everything you need. The Wizengamot and the Ministry have already assigned Fenrir guardianship." 

Fenrir rubbed his hands together. "Severus, you are my favorite potion master."

"I am the only potion master you know, furball." Severus pulled out his potion pouch, and as he did, Harry stunned Dumbledore. 

"Hadek, I believe you have the bands?" 

"I do." Hadek pulled out the bands. 

____________________________________________________________________________

The five apparated to where Molly Weasley was being held. The cubs clearly had run her ragged. She was covered in dirt, some of her clothing was ripped, she had a few bruises. "Molly, what a pleasure to see you again." 

"How dare you?! Your parents would be so ashamed of you. Acting like this. You destroyed my family." 

"That was you that did that." Harry smirked as he summoned a chair. "Now, let's discuss your punishment."

"Headmaster Dumbledore is going to fix you when he gets his hands on you."

"Dumbledore is currently at Hogwarts, dealing with his own punishment." Harry watched her face as she processed what he said. "Your son is enjoying the comforts provided by the goblins, in case you were wondering."

Molly pulled out her wand, cast a stunner at Harry, only Lady Magic reacted and sent Molly flying into a tree. "Now I wish Dumbledore had cast a spell on me if that happens to her for a stunner. You know he would have tried a compulsion or even the Imperio."

"Very true, Master. Seeing him flying through the air would have been a nice memory." Severus watched Molly being helped back into place by two of the cubs. 

"Molly, your punishment has already been determined." Harry looked at Fenrir. He knew the werewolf was going to love this. "Arthur divorced you this morning. I don't want you around any impressionable children, so you are going to be taking care of the older werewolves." 

Everyone knew how much Molly loathed and feared werewolves and other dark creatures. The only reason why the woman even allowed Remus near her was because of the loyalty oath Dumbledore had forced the man to take. "I would rather work in Gringotts." Her voice full of venom.

"I know, which is why it has been denied." Harry remarked. "Your magic is going to be bound. I should inform you that there is no running water or indoor plumbing where you will be living. The river is about 2 km away. I am sure in the winter, you will need to break the ice. Severus also has an interesting potion for you."

Severus pulled out his potion pouch. "Lucius and I worked a lot on this potion, Molly. We made it just for you."

"What does it do?" Hadek was really enjoying this group. They certainly were creative in their punishments. 

"Each time she even thinks of anything mean or ill about anyone, she will be given a shock. The level of shock will depend on her thoughts. However, in case you are thinking you can escape by using it to kill or incapacitate yourself, I should warn you that it will never do it." Severus nodded to the two holding her. 

Hadek pulled out his pouch, removing the two bands. 

________________________________________________________________________

Madam Bones cleared her desk of all the files regarding Dumbledore and his group. She couldn't believe it was finally over. She knew the punishments varied but found each punishment fit the person. Dumbledore and his crew would never be able to cause any more problems. 

"Amelia. I was wondering if I could get your opinion on an idea that Lucius present." Kingsley asked from the doorway.

"On the removal of the last of the restrictions concerning dark creatures?"

"Yes." 

Madam Bones smiled, yes, dark creature restrictions would be fully removed and her kind would know more freedom thanks to Harry Potter.


End file.
